Hermione's Baby
by BarnabusCollins
Summary: Hermione has a beautiful baby boy. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Hermione's Baby**

Baby Harry rolled over on his back and kicked his covers off once again. His Mum would probably shake her head in pretend anger and cover him up again, but for now, he was enjoying the warmth of the early morning sun as it filtered through the slats of the window shades and caressed his fat little tummy. He loved the morning time more that any other time of the day: the sun, the birds that were just waking up along with him and the myriad of sights and sounds that were presented to him each morning, for what seemed to be his own personal pleasure.

He rolled over on his right side now to stare through the bars of his crib at his Mum, who was still sleeping, albeit fitfully. Baby Harry was hungry and he was tempted to let go with one of his piercing wails to let his Mum know how hungry he was. As he looked at her though, he seemed to sense how tired she was, she had been up all night, both with him and with doing whatever it was that she was doing with that strange looking pot that she had in the fireplace. He kicked his legs again and wiggled his fat little body around to get a better look at his Mum. Of all of the beautiful things that he had seen in his short life, he thought that his Mum was the most beautiful of all. He loved her long, bushy, brown hair. He had so much fun grabbing and playing with it when she was trying to feed him. She had taken to putting it up into a ponytail as of late when it was time to feed him, which was not nearly as much fun. He loved her eyes too, beautiful, big eyes that reflected so much love for him, but eyes that all too often would well up with tears as she held him close to her. She would sometimes sob uncontrollably while she was holding him; at those times, Baby Harry would start to flap his arms and do his silly baby giggle thing and give her the biggest smile that he could manage. She would usually begin to giggle and smile back at him, her pain eased for the moment; it was the only way he knew of helping her. He smiled now as he saw that his Mum was beginning to wake up. That meant that he would be having breakfast soon. He was really hungry now and could not wait for his Mum to come pick him up.

Hermione Granger's eyelids slowly lifted as she woke up to face the new day. She rolled over on her side to stare back at the little person who was staring at her. She could not help but laugh as she saw Baby Harry staring through the bars of his crib at her, _like a little monkey at the zoo, waiting for his breakfast, _she thought. She yawned, stretched, and dragged herself out of bed. She had never realized that having a baby could take so much out of a woman; it seemed that she was always tired, she was still fat, and there were just never enough hours in the day. She smiled as she looked at her beautiful little boy, knowing that she did not regret having a baby, especially this baby, and if she had it to do over again she certainly would.

Hermione went over to the crib and lifted Baby Harry into her arms, giving him a warm loving hug as she did. "How's my little monkey today," she asked playfully. He was not exactly sure what she was saying of course, but he saw that she was smiling so he smiled back and that seemed to please her. She grabbed a small blanket and walked over to sit in the rocker by the fireplace. She placed him in the correct position and then opened her gown, to reveal her breasts, swollen with Mother's milk. "At least you have given me big boobies, if only for a time," she joked as she offered one to him. Baby Harry readily accepted the offering, grabbing hold with both hands and feeding for all he was worth. He really loved his Mum, especially during feeding time.

"Had enough, have you?" said Hermione, looking down at her fat little baby who had finally finished his breakfast. "We won't have any problems keeping up your weight, I can see that. Not like your Father, no sir. He was always just skin and bone, but I don't think we will have that problem with you." Hermione looked down at her son and thought of his Father, her eyes began to mist but she fought against it. "I will not cry, I will not cry…," she said to herself. She held her son tightly and walked around the room, singing to him. _He is such a good baby; he deserves a Mum who is not always walking around blubbering. _"I will try to do better little Harry, it is so hard for me but I will try to do better," she said as she kissed him on the forehead.

After Harry had been feed, Hermione took him to the bathroom and they prepared for their morning bath. She checked his diapers first and after a good cleaning, they were ready to get into the tub. Hermione was very careful to make sure that the temperature was not too hot and that she did not run too much water into the tub. She now removed all of her clothes and with Baby Harry in her arms, they got into the tub. The water felt as good as it wafted over her aching body. Sometimes she felt like she was a hundred years old, what with taking care of Harry and working on the special potion for Madam Pomfrey until all hours of the night. She lay back against the tub and closed her eyes, relaxing, as she held Baby Harry who was sitting on her tummy.

Hermione had evidently dozed off for a bit, but she was immediately awakened by her son's playful screaming and splashing in the water. He always enjoyed bath time so much; sometimes it seemed as if he wanted to stay in the water all day. She saw that he was playing with his favourite water toy, a replica of one of the boats that ferried the new, first year students to Hogwarts Castle on their first night. Neville had given Harry the little boat several weeks ago. There were little figures in the boat that looked like Harry's Daddy, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Neville had also put a spell on the boat so that as soon as it was put into the water, it began to paddle around by itself. Baby Harry clearly loved this little boat and Hermione was so grateful to Neville for giving it to him. Hermione was having such fond memories of Neville, that a very important thing almost escaped her. As she watched Harry play with his boat, she suddenly remembered that she had not brought the boat into the bathroom with her. The last she had seen it; it was in the bedroom, sitting on top of Harry's toy box!

"Harry, where did you get that?" Hermione was holding Harry out at arms length, looking at him and acting as if she really expected him to answer her. "No, this can't be it just can't be." She held her son close now. She looked deep into his eyes, trying to understand what had just happened. "All right, I must be loosing my mind; I must have brought the boat in here and just didn't remember doing it. Let's just have a little test so that I know I'm not going mad."

She let all of the water out and then sat Harry down on a towel in the tub. She position other towels and pillows around him so he would not fall over and then ran to place the little boat back on top of the toy box.

_What a great sight I must make; here she was, a fat girl running around naked in her apartment trying to determine if her baby had just… just what? _Hermione removed the towels and pillow and got back in the tub.

"Go ahead Harry, get your boat, get your boat, please prove that Mummy isn't crazy," she pleaded, but to no avail. Harry just sat there smiling at her, wondering what his Mum was up to. "Oh Harry, please get your boat. I don't know how you did it but I know you did it!" Hermione held her son close to her chest and leaned back with a sigh. "I must be loosing my mind; I must have brought the boat in and didn't remember. I dozed off and when I heard you playing with it in the water… wait! There isn't any water in the tub now, maybe that's what you need." Hermione turned the taps and the water slowly rose to the level it had been when she and Harry had first gotten in the tub. She leaned back and sat Harry on her tummy like before, except this time, she kept her eyes open and watched her son closely. Harry sat there for a moment or two, looking first at his Mum, then through the open doorway into the bedroom where his toy box stood. He stared at the box for the longest time, finally reaching his hands out and pointing them towards the box. Hermione stifled a gasp as she saw the little boat on top of the toy box begin to move. It shifted a little to the left and then to the right before it finally began to rise in the air and float towards the bathroom. The boat hovered over the tub for just a bit and then descending gently onto the water. As soon as the boat hit the water, it began to move on its own power and Baby Harry clapped his hands and squealed with delight. His Mummy just shook her head and held him gently as he continued to play with the boat.

Hermione and her son spent the rest of the afternoon fetching various items from around the apartment, summoning them to an ever-growing pile on one end of the sofa. Every time little Harry would levitate something to the sofa, Hermione would look at him in wonder, clapping her hands and smiling at him. Harry was having so much fun, seeing his Mum have fun, that he did not seem to tire of this new, wondrous game. She had him fetch objects that were increasingly more and more difficult, each one a little larger or a little heavier than the one before. Harry learned quickly, that when Mum pointed to a certain object, or stood beside a certain object, that was the one that she wanted him to fetch. Every time he performed his little trick it seemed to become easier for him; he would always land the object on the sofa in the gentlest manner. Hermione felt a little guilty when she at last had Harry fetch Crookshanks, who was curled up asleep in his basket, to a resting place on her lap. The cat had squirmed and squirmed during his short trip across the room. When he was finally, unceremoniously, dumped on Hermione's lap, he had given her a look that could only be described as extreme annoyance. As soon as Harry had released him from the spell, Crookshanks had swatted Hermione on the nose and run off to hide on the top shelf of the closet.

"Oh my, guess I deserved that, Harry," said Hermione, rubbing her nose and laughing. "I just got carried away watching you perform."

She picked her son up, grabbed a towel and took her place in the rocking chair. Harry had to be starving, they had been at it all afternoon, _I am a bad Mum, _she thought to herself. As Harry fed, she could not help looking at him in wonderment. Nothing is ever guaranteed in the wizarding, of course, but she had always held out the strongest hope that little Harry would inherit at least some of their powers and become a powerful wizard. It looked liked her wishes were going to be granted in a most amazing way, not since Harry James Potter had survived the first Voldemort attack had any baby that she knew of shown the kind of magical greatness that had apparently been bestowed on her son. She and Harry's father must have been just the right combination to conceive a child the likes of which the wizarding had never seen.

Little Harry had stopped feeding now and was beginning to yawn.

"I don't blame you Harry, I haven't let you have a proper nap today, I just had to see what how strong your magic was."

She made a little nest for Harry on the sofa, after dumping all of the fetched items on the floor. She didn't want to put him in his crib, she wanted to be as close as she could to him; for some reason, even though she was elated by the discovery of Harry's powers; she was also experiencing a feeling of deep foreboding.

As she watched him sleep, her thoughts went back to that last night that she and Harry's father had spent together. She had tracked him down in Godric's Hollow, at his parent's house. Dobby and the other house elves from Hogwarts had magically restored the place as a gift to Harry for his birthday. She knew that he would be hiding there. Harry was not hiding from Voldemort, of course; he was in fact preparing to face Voldemort for what he hoped in his heart, would be the final battle. No, Harry was hiding from his friends. He did not want anyone that he cared anything about to be near him when he fought this last fight, he didn't want to see any more of his friends die. She had argued with him for much of the night, in a failed effort to get him to let her accompany him on this perhaps last, great quest. In the end, they were both tired from all of the arguing and they ended up just holding each other in front of the fireplace, leaning against the sofa. The thought of possibly losing Harry weighed heavily on her mind; in the end, she knew exactly what she wanted, she wanted Harry to give a part of himself to her, something that she could love and treasure for always, something that they could share together, or something that would always remind her of Harry.

She had thought that it would be difficult to seduce Harry, but in the end, she found that he wanted it as much as she did. They were both inexperienced of course, but they had managed to figure everything out and have a wonderful, loving time while doing it.

"I didn't hurt you did I Mione?" he had asked while he gently held her.

She smiled, and kissed him softly. "No; dear, sweet Harry, you didn't hurt me. That was the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced."

"I… I didn't really know what I was doing Mione, first time and all."

"Believe me Harry, you were just fine," she said smiling.

He held her naked body close to his and enjoyed the warmth and softness of her.

"I guess I have loved you forever, Mione. I do not know how I could ever love anyone else. You have always been there for me, helping me, protecting me. I would have been dead long ago if not for you."

"Sush, Harry. Just hold me and think about all of the wonderful times we have had together. Think about how we became friends; think about how much I love you."

"Hermione, if things don't work out, if I don't come back-"

She stiffened at his remark and turned her back to him; she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mione, please don't cry… please."

She turned back to face him and they embraced once again, holding each other tight.

"You will come back Harry, you will come back."

He pulled back a bit and kissed the tears from her face.

"I will always be here for you Mione, always."

They made love again.

When Hermione awoke in the morning, she found herself alone. Harry had gone off to face Voldemort, and that was the last that anyone had seen of _the boy who lived_. Nine months after her last night with Harry, little Harry had been born; he was what kept Hermione from going crazy with grief, he was what kept her alive. He was a constant reminder to her of the young man she loved so dearly, she knew now that he would assume his Father's role and become a great Wizard.

Voldemort also had not been seen or heard from since the encounter with Harry. The consensus was, that they had killed each other and that now all that there was to deal with were the last few hardcore followers of Voldemort, the remaining Death Eaters.

Hermione did not believe for a moment that Voldemort was gone. She had the most terrible feeling that he was once again recuperating from his injuries and was even now gathering his Death Eaters for one last assault on the Wizarding World. She knew in her heart that Voldemort was probably alive and aware of little Harry, she shuddered at the thought of that monster coming for her precious little son.

She watched him as he slept, kicking his legs as if he was having some wonderful, adventurous dream. How beautiful he was, already with a mop of the blackest hair, and the most beautiful green eyes anyone had ever seen. She gently stroked his tummy and thought to herself, _Oh Harry, what a story we are going to have for your Daddy when he gets home tonight!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddys Home**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Daddy's Home**

A soft 'POP' outside of the apartment door alerted Hermione to the arrival of a magical being. She immediately drew her wand and placed little Harry in his bassinet. Magical wards had been put in place so that no one could apparate directly into the apartment; they had also taken other precautions.

"Who is there?" she asked in a commanding voice.

"It's me, Mione."

"You know that's not good enough. Tell me something that only the two of us will know."

"Oh right… well, tell me, has he asked you to start calling him Vicky yet?"

She really hated it when he used that one.

"Come on in Ronald," she said as she held open the door.

Ron Weasley entered the apartment and gave Hermione a hug and a peck on the cheek. As soon as little Harry saw who it was, he gave out a squeal of glee and a big smile lit up his face; it was that red haired man who lived with him and his Mum. Harry was not sure of whom this person was, he knew that the man was not his Father, but he was just as sure that the friendly redhead was his Daddy. He looked out for and took care of little Harry and his Mum. He made them both feel so safe and he was sure that his Mum loved this man, but he did not have their relationship entirely figured out yet.

"Geeze, Hermione. What's up with all of the toys and everything all over the sofa?"

"Sit down, Ron," commanded Hermione as she scooped Harry up and plopped down on the couch. "I have something to tell you, you won't believe it."

Hermione then proceeded to relate to Ron what had had happened during the course of the day.

"Bloody hell Hermione, can I see?"

"Of course Ron, pick out an object, anything. Just don't pick Crookshanks; I think he has had enough for one day."

Ron surveyed the room; his eyes came to rest on a photo of little Harry's dad, one of many that decorated the apartment.

"There, that picture of Harry on the mantle, have him fetch that."

Hermione smiled and turned little Harry to face the picture of his father.

"Get the picture," said Hermione, pointing. "Get the picture baby."

Little Harry looked up at his Mum and giggled, smiling all the while. He recognized the picture of his father and knew right away, what his Mum wanted him to do. He kicked his little legs and waved his arms excitedly. Immediately the picture began to rise and float towards the sofa, where it landed in Hermione's lap, next to little Harry.

"Crikey, Hermione, do you know what this means?"

"It means Ron, that little Harry here is the youngest wizard in the history of our world to display such powerful magic at this age. It means that he is probably going to be the most powerful wizard ever born!"

"Yeah, it means that all right, but I was thinking of something else. I was thinking that it makes him a very large target. There are still a lot of death-eaters out there, and you know how some people say that Voldemort, or at least a part of him still exists."

"Oh Ron, I hadn't thought about that. I was so caught up in the excitement of seeing his powers that I didn't think of them coming after him now! They always have a way of knowing things; they will come for him, they will try to kill my baby. What am I going to do, Ron? How can I protect my baby, my little Harry?"

Hermione clutched little Harry close, a look of abject fear on her face, tears began to trickle from her eyes.

Little Harry could feel his Mum's fear. He did not know what was wrong; he wanted to help, he wanted to make his Mum happy again. He looked pleadingly at the red haired man, the one his Mum always referred to as his Daddy; if any one could help, his Daddy could.

Ron put his arms around Hermione and the baby, pulling them both close.

"Hush, Mione, you're not alone you know. I'm here; I won't let anything happen to little Harry, or you."

Hermione lifted her head up and looked at Ron, her eyes glistening.

"Ron, you are so wonderful to us, I don't know how I would have made it without you. What with my parents having been murdered by Death-eaters, you and your family were the only ones I could turn to. You even let me call you little Harry's Daddy. You have been a Daddy to him Ron, just as if he was your own son, no woman could have asked for anything more from the Father of her child."

"I know you never loved me Hermione, not like you loved Harry, but I do love you and the baby, I will die before I let anything happen to either of you."

Hermione buried her face in Ron's chest, being careful not to squash the baby; her tears began to pour out.

"Ron, don't ever think for a moment that I don't love you. After all you have done for us, how could I help but love you. You truly have been a Daddy to little Harry, you haven't pressured me about anything, even though I know in your heart you want things to be different between us. And I'm sure you are really, really tired of sleeping on the sofa."

Ron and Hermione both laughed at her last comment, this in turn brought a smile to little Harry's face as giggled along with them.

Hermione put her hand behind Ron's head and drew him near. She kissed him warmly and lovingly. She released him and looked directly into his eyes.

"Ron, someday, when the time is right, I am going to ask you to marry me and be little Harry's legal Father, I hope you can wait for just a bit longer, in the mean time, he could have no better Daddy than you."

Ron returned her kiss and reveled in the embrace of her. "Don't worry about me Mione, I'm a very patient bloke, I would wait for you forever."

They kissed again as little Harry stared at them, an annoyed look on his face. He was glad that his Mum was happy again and that she had stopped crying, but he wasn't sure he liked all of this mushy stuff.

"Well, Ron, we have to decide what we are going to do to protect the baby," said Hermione as she shifted her position and rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I think the best thing for us to do is to move to the Burrow. You know that Mum and Dad wanted us to do that in the first place. I know that you wanted to be somewhat independent, but everything has changed now."

"That really is a wonderful Idea Ron. The only thing is, with Bill and Fleur living there now, you don't think it will be too crowded do you?"

"No, there will be plenty of room, besides, between Bill and Fleur, and Mum and Dad, and you and me, and Ginny, there ought to be more than enough magic to keep little Harry safe. The only problem will be with Mum and Ginny fighting over who gets to spoil the baby the most."

Hermione laughed, Ron was only half kidding about the tug of war between Molly and Ginny when it came to little Harry, they both loved him so much, especially Ginny. Hermione knew that Ginny had never stopped loving the baby's Father. When the news had come out that Hermione was pregnant with Harry's child, there had been a long time when Ginny could not talk to her or even look her in the face, she had felt betrayed by Hermione, but after Harry had died, she and Ginny had grown close again. Ginny had helped with the baby in so many ways, she wanted to love and care for this part of Harry Potter that still existed.

"Well, I guess we had better pack some things and head for the Burrow right away. The sooner we get there the safer little Harry will be," said Ron.

"Ron, we can't just drop in on your parents unannounced. You have to ask them if it's alright for us to stay with them first!"

"Oh come on Mione, you know they would love to have you stay at the Burrow."

"I know Ron but I just don't feel right about popping in on them without notice, you have to talk to them first and make sure it's okay."

"All right, I'll ask first. You know of course that I'll have to apparate there, since we aren't hooked up to the floo network."

"I know Ron, I know. Just hurry and go, I'm getting nervous about staying here now; you go and ask your parents and I'll pack."

"Okay, I won't be gone long. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, we will be okay, just hurry, it won't be long before the Death-eaters find out about little Harry, I just know it."

Ron gave Hermione and Harry each a hug and a kiss. He admonished her one more time to keep the door locked and to admit no one; then, with the familiar 'POP', he vanished.

Little Harry squealed with delight as Ron disappeared. He just loved it when the big people popped in and out like that, it was most entertaining. He had of course gone with his Mum and Daddy when they had visited that house full of red-haired people. They had all three apparated together. Because he was just a baby, he had to ride in a special carrier that his Mum held. It was designed to protect him from the sometimes severe buffeting that came with using apparation. He had heard his Mum refer to his carrier as 'the little monkey cage'. She would always laugh when she said this; he wasn't sure why.

Hermione now carried little Harry into the bedroom and propped him up between two pillows on the bed so that he could watch while she packed.

"Let's see, baby. Just what should we take?"

She opened the bottom drawer of the dresser, Ron's drawer, and chuckled at what she saw. He had a few t-shirts, some jeans, underwear, socks and a Chudley Cannons sweatshirt. Oh well, she reckoned that he didn't need a lot of clothes, working at the joke shop like he was. Fred and George had given him Harry's part of the business which allowed him to earn a tidy amount every month. In return, Ron worked very hard to make the business grow and prosper. Fred and George had been most generous to Ron and she suspected that part of the reason was that they knew that he would spend more than a little of his earnings on helping to take care of her and her baby. The twins were such prats, but she loved them both for what they had done to help her; someday she would find a way to repay them.

In a short time, Ron's things were all packed, now it was time for the baby's things. Hermione grabbed up his traveling bag and placed it on the bed, and then set about filling it with the massive amount of items that one must have to properly care for a robust baby boy.

Little Harry watched in fascination as his Mum filled his bag with all of the items that he was by now so familiar with. There were cloth diapers, Mummy used those because of some environmental thing, lotions and powers of all kinds, his medicine in case his ear infection returned, clothes of all kinds; the wonderful plump lady at the red-hairs house was always giving him something new to wear, there were toys and …

A soft sound had caught little Harry's attention. It was the turning of the doorknob on the front door of the apartment. From his position on the bed he could see the mirror on top of the dresser. In the mirror he saw a sight that made his little heart quicken. Two shadowy figures were slipping quietly into the apartment. His eyes wide, he looked at his Mum, who was kneeling over his travel bag and was unaware of the intruders. Little Harry looked back and forth between the shadowy figures and his Mum, they crept ever closer to the doorway of the bedroom, they were as silent as snakes approaching an easy kill. He began to kick his legs and wave his arms, desperately trying to get his Mum's attention, she just wouldn't look up, she was too busy to notice what was going on. He could feel a coldness emanating from the figures as they approached ever closer. As one of the figures drew his wand from under his robes, little Harry did the only thing that he could think to do; he screamed, he screamed as hard as he could, a blood curdling scream of someone in mortal peril…

"Avada Kedavra."

It almost seemed like slow motion as in one movement Hermione turned to little Harry and saw the Death-eaters at the same moment. Twisting her body out of the way just as a shaft of green light passed harmlessly over her shoulder, she grabbed her wand from her belt and yelled "Expelliarmus!"

The Death-eater that Hermione had aimed at ducked the spell but it hit his companion square in the chest and he went flying into the living room where he hit his head on the table and was knocked out.

As Hermione rose up to find Little Harry, the first death-eater grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her towards him, striking her a vicious blow to the head in the process; stunned, she still managed to kick out and score a direct hit on the Death-eater's family jewels. He let out a loud moan, as he dropped his wand and fell to the floor. Her head throbbing from the blow she had received, Hermione searched frantically for the wand that had fallen from her hand. Just as she found it, the Death-eater was on top of her; he threw her up on the bed and pressed down hard against her.

"So, you piece of Muggle trash, we've caught you at last. You tried to helped Potter defeat the Dark Lord and for that you shall pay, you _and_ your spawn will both die this day."

"No, please no, don't hurt my baby, don't hurt Harry!"

"You have named the cub after its Father," laughed the Death-eater. "How wonderful it is that Harry Potter will die twice, first the Father and now the son."

"Please don't hurt him; I'll give you anything if you spare him!"

The Death-eater looked at Hermione with a cruel smile on his face. He pressed himself closer to her and whispered in her ear, "You have nothing I want, Muggle trash." He sat up on top of Hermione, holding her down by her shoulders, and briefly considered his wand lying on the floor. "I won't even waste magic on you… mudblood…" He moved his hands quickly to Hermione's throat, where he began to squeeze with his powerful hands; he was squeezing the life out of her.

Hermione could do nothing to resist, still dazed from the blow she had suffered, she could not fight back against the powerful Death-eater. Her eyes began to water and the crushing weight of the Death-eater made it difficult for her to breathe. He choked her harder now and she felt herself fading quickly. As she slipped into unconsciousness, she was consumed with hate, hate for herself, hate for not being able to protect her little Harry. With a great effort, she managed to turn her head just enough to see her baby, to take one last look at those beautiful green eyes; he had his father's eyes. She loved those beautiful green eyes, those bright, suddenly glowing eyes, glowing ever so brightly now. A green light seemed to emanate from little Harry's eyes, suddenly, the Death-eater gasped and fell off of Hermione to the floor, dead.

"Mione!" Ron screamed as he arrived back in the hallway outside of the apartment door. The first thing he had seen was the open door, he rushed through the entrance, wand drawn, fearing the worst. He was greeted by the sight of an unconscious Death-eater lying next to the living room table, a large gash in his forehead. He rushed to the bedroom where he found Hermione, sitting on the floor, holding little Harry in her lap, next to the body of a very dead, Death-eater. Little Harry was playing with his Mum's long, curly hair, happy as a lark, apparently oblivious to the macabre scene nearby.

"Mione, are you all right? What happened?" asked Ron as he held Hermione and little Harry close.

Hermione spoke very stiffly and in an almost mechanical way related to Ron what had happened in his absence.

"But what happened to the Death-eater? Did you kill him somehow?"

"No Ron, I didn't. I think… I think… I think little Harry killed him."

"What? That's not possible. How could a little baby do that?"

"I think, with the Avada Kedavra curse, Ron."

She explained to him how she had been looking directly into her baby's eyes as life was ebbing from her body, and how his eyes had begun to glow, and how all of a sudden the Death-eater just fell over dead.

"There is no other explanation, Ron. Little Harry used wandless magic, he used the killing curse to kill the Death-eater."

"But how; how would he know to use that curse, how could he know anything about that curse?"

Hermione took Ron's hands in hers. "I think little Harry is even more special, more powerful than we thought Ron. It' more important than ever that we get him to a safe haven as quickly as possible."

Ron looked at Hermione gravely. He then turned to the body of the Death-eater and removed his mask, he was someone that neither Ron nor Hermione recognized, which was surprising.

"A new recruit, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"If he is, it means that once again, Voldemort must be regaining power."

"Let's check the one in the living room."

Ron and Hermione, with little Harry in her arms entered the living room where Ron rolled over the unconscious Death-eater and removed his mask. This one they did know.

"Goyle," said Ron with a start.

Ron conjured a glass of water and threw its contents in Goyle's face.

Their hulking, former classmate slowly regained consciousness and as things became clear to him he tried to get up. Ron would have none of it and punched Goyle square in the face, knocking him back down.

"Ron, please…" started Hermione.

"Don't Ron please me, Hermione. He was here to kill you and the baby."

"I know, I know. It's just that there has been so much brutality, on both side. I just want it all to stop."

Ron glared a the prone body of Goyle and then looked at Hermione.

"All right Mione, you take the baby and go finish packing. I'll have a chat with mister Goyle here and see if I can find out how they got past the protective wards; how they even knew we were here at all."

"Alright, Ron, just question him, please."

Ron nodded in agreement and Hermione took the baby into the bedroom to finish packing.

Hermione was finished packing in a short time and returned to the living room, where she found Goyle now bound hand and foot, and gagged, sitting on the floor. He had a smug look on his face.

"Did he tell you anything, Ron?"

"No, not a thing. He seems to have been indoctrinated very well."

"Well, we are all ready to go. What are you going to do with him?"

"He can't be allowed to live."

"No Ron, I don't want you to do that, you're better than that. Just leave him here, tied up for the Aurors to take care of. Let's give him this one last break."

Ron nodded silently and helped Hermione get the baby and their bags out into the hallway. She wasn't quite sure why he wanted to apparate from the hallway, but she did as he asked.

"Okay, looks like we're ready to go," said Ron. I'm just going to check his binding one more time and signal the Aurors.

"Ron-"

"Don't worry, Mione, he will be here for the Aurors to find, I promise you."

Ron entered the apartment and approached Goyle; he still had that cocky, smug look on his face.

"So big boy, think you're something do you? Think you can come in here and try to kill my girl and my boy and I won't do something about it?" Ron ripped the gag out of Goyle's mouth.

"You won't do anything to me, I saw you promise the mudblood," said Goyle, almost spitting out the words.

"You need to know something about me mate. I have a very serious character flaw, you see, I don't always keep my promises," said Ron, with a strange glint in his eyes. With that, Ron stood behind Goyle and grasped the ex Slytherin's head in his powerful hands. With a quick twist, Goyle's neck was broken with an audible snap.

Ron went back to the hallway and helped Hermione put little Harry in his protective carrier. They were all set to apparate.

"Ron, you didn't… you didn't…"

Ron took Hermione in his arms and kissed her softly.

"Everything is fine Mione. Like you said, I gave him a break."

They gathered up their things and apparated to the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's Baby**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**To the Burrow**

Ginny Weasley stared absentmindedly at the dwindling embers in the kitchen fireplace. A cup of warm chocolate, it had ceased being hot chocolate long ago, was cradled in her hands. She sat alone in the family kitchen, everyone else was either in the family room or gone to their bedrooms. A million thoughts bombarded her brain. She of course was always thinking of Harry and mourning for him. No one knew how much she had really loved Harry; the news of his death almost destroyed her. It wasn't right of course for her to love him so much as he had been totally in love with Hermione. Hermione; how she hated Hermione for taking Harry for herself. _No, you don't hate Hermione, _she thought to herself. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about little Harry and about what a good Mother Hermione was to him. No, she didn't hate Hermione, not really. They would always be friends and Ginny knew that she would always be there for Hermione and her baby. Little Harry was all that was left for Ginny to hang on to. She loved the baby and treated him as if he was her own and she knew that Hermione appreciated the help.

"Penny for your thoughts luv," said Molly Weasley as she entered the kitchen and approached her only daughter.

Ginny smiled and enjoyed her mother's hug. "Just thinking about things that I have no business thinking about Mum," she said.

"Ah, that would be Harry then. We all miss him Ginny; there is nothing wrong with you remembering him."

"I know Mum, it's just the feelings I have. They can't be right. I feel so ashamed."

"Now now dear, no reason to be ashamed. I know you loved Harry, I guess I didn't realize how much until just now. But sometimes we do fall in love with people who don't love us back. At least they don't love us back the way we want. I know Harry loved you Ginevra, as he loved all of us Weasleys."

Although she meant well Ginny was not comforted by her Mother's words. The thought that Harry loved her as he might love Ron or Fred or George did little to lift her spirits. Still, she knew that her Mum was seriously concerned about her feelings because she had addressed her as Ginevra, something her Mum never did unless she was very serious about something.

"Mum I …"

POP! POP!

Ginny was interrupted by the familiar sound of magical beings apparating just outside the Burrow's front door. She drew her wand and pointed it at the door. Ginny was joined by her mother and her father, he having just rushed into the kitchen. The three of them stood staring at the door, wands at the ready.

"Dad! It's me and Hermione and Harry," came Ron's voice from just outside the door.

"You know the drill son, here's your question," commanded Arthur Weasley. "What kind of sandwich did your Mother fix you for your first train trip to Hogwarts?"

"Ugh! Corned beef! And she knew I hated corned beef!"

Mrs. Weasley scowled at her son's answer.

Mr. Weasley smiled and said, "All right then you three get in here out of the night air."

The door opened and Ron, with Hermione carrying baby Harry, entered. They were met by a rush of Weasleys, all asking questions and begging to hold little Harry. As usual, Ginny won the battle of the baby and she was the first to hold him.

Baby Harry smiled and squealed with joy as he was gently transferred from his Mum to the pretty red-haired girl. She was always so nice to him when she would help out his Mum by caring for him. She would rock him and hold him and sing to him and play with him all the while his Mum was gone. He really liked the pretty red-haired girl but he felt sad for her at the same time. Sometimes, when they were alone and she looked into his eyes, a deep sadness would come over her and a tear would trickle down her cheek. At those times she would hold him and whisper in his ear, "I love you Harry." When she was like this he always brought out his best tricks to cheer her up. He would make his special 'monkey face' and kick his legs and just squeal and squeal with happiness. Those antics seemed to always put a smile on her face and soon have her laughing.

Molly had everyone sit down at the table as she conjured up hot tea and scones. Ginny was sitting at one end of the table holding baby Harry while Molly bombarded Hermione with questions about her and the baby. Ron drank a little of his tea and then signaled his Dad to join him in private in the family room.

Molly was just beginning a new barrage of questions when Hermione interrupted her.

"I have to tell you something Molly." Hermione had long ago been given permission to call her Molly. "Little Harry and I were attacked tonight, by death eaters. We only just escaped."

"Oh dear me!" cried Molly clutching at her chest. "Arthur, Arthur come quickly.

"Yes, yes Molly dear, Ron has been filling me in on the details of the attack. It was a very near thing, "said Arthur.

Ron and his Dad sat down as Hermione related the details of the attack and how she had been saved by baby Harry.

"It's not possible, it's just not possible," said Molly. "A little baby like that just couldn't have those kinds of powers."

"There is no other good explanation Mum," said Ron.

"Arthur you don't think…" started Molly.

"I find it very difficult to believe," interrupted Mr. Weasley. "But at the same time I set great store by our boy's word Molly."

Ron beamed at his Dad and cast a furtive glance at his Mum. Molly smiled and slowly nodded her head.

"Ron and I were just discussing the fact that we need to call the Aurors and have them go clean up the mess and collect the bodies," said Mr. Weasley.

"Bodies? Don't you mean one body and a prisoner?" asked Hermione in a low voice as she rounded on Ron.

Unable to look Hermione in the face, Ron just lowered his head.

"You lied to me! You looked me right in the face and you lied to me!" screamed Hermione. "How could you do that Ron?"

"I wasn't going to kill him Mione. But then I saw that smirk on his face and thought about what he had tried to do and I knew if he got the chance he would try again. Let's face it, we don't know who we can trust these days, I didn't want to risk Goyle escaping to try and kill you again."

Hermione stood and took baby Harry from Ginny. "Well you're right about one thing Ronald, we don't know who we can trust these days." She turned on her heel and left the room to go upstairs. Her tears flowed freely.

"Dad…"

"First things first son," said Arthur. "We have to contact the Aurors before we do anything else!"

Arthur took out his wand and created his Patronus, which was a bright silvery weasel. He sent it off to the ministry and when it had reached its destination Arthur spoke through it, giving the Aurors instructions as to what they needed to do to set things right at Hermione's apartment.

Once the Aurors had been notified, Ron new that the next order of business was to set things right with Hermione. He just wasn't sure how to do it.

"Dad, what am I going to do about Hermione?"

"Well son, you know her as well as anyone. She has a gentle heart that just isn't suited to all the killing and bloodshed that has been going on."

"But Dad I …"

Arthur held up his hand to interrupt his son.

"I know what you are going to say son and I can't say as I disagree with you. You felt you had to kill him because we are still at war and if he was left alive he could get free to cause harm to someone else. But Hermione hasn't come to grips with all of this yet. She just doesn't understand that we must think differently now if we are to survive. Give her a bit of time to herself son, she will come around, I'm sure of it."

"Okay Dad, you know women a lot better than I do. I'll give her some space. I'm going to go down by the pond and sit a spell while I clear my head."

Arthur gave his son a hug and watched as Ron headed towards his favorite 'thinking' spot down by the pond.

*****

Baby Harry lay in the middle of the bed in the red-haired girl's room. He liked it in here; it was so colorful and smelled just wonderful. It was so unlike the red-haired boy's room which Harry thought smelled somewhat similar to that funny little pen next to the house where the family kept those nasty four legged creatures. He would have liked it much better in this room if his Mum would just stop crying. It looked as though she was in for a long night of it as she lay next to Harry, holding his hand while her body shook from her heavy sobs.

Ginny opened the bedroom door, entered and sat on the bed next to Hermione and the baby. Baby Harry smiled up at her and was rewarded with a beautiful smile in return.

"Hermione, you have got to stop. This isn't good for you or any of the rest of us for that matter. It's especially bad for the baby to see his Mum in this state."

"I can't help it Ginny, he lied to me, he lied to me. He killed Goyle and then he lied to me!"

"Try to look at it from Ron's point of view, Hermione. Ron saw that the girl he loved was almost killed by death eaters. If he lost you he would be lost in the world. He has loved you for so long and cares so deeply I'm sure that the thought of what Goyle tried to do drove him quite mad."

Hermione sat up and rubbed her hand along little Harry's belly. Her sobbing had lessened now and she almost laughed when she saw the look of delight on baby Harry's face. He really did like to have his belly rubbed.

"I'm sorry Ginny; I know I'm being a world class git about this whole thing. I'm sure that Ron thought he was protecting me and the baby but I just can't bring myself to accept all of the violence that has taken over our world… and then when he lied to me I…"

"Yes Hermione he lied to you. He wanted to spare your feelings. I guess that makes him a terrible person and someone who isn't fit to be around your son. Ron is so selfish and uncaring and thoughtless and…"

"Stop it Ginny, stop it! You know that isn't true. Ron has given baby Harry and I so much. We always come first with Ron, he takes care of us and is a wonderful Father figure to Harry and…" Hermione stopped talking when she noticed Ginny looking at her with a wry smile on her face.

"You are right Hermione. Ron is all of those things. He would give his life for you and your baby. This is war Hermione. Try to understand where Ron was coming from and what he was thinking. I don't believe that he should have lied to you but I also don't believe that he deserves your anger. Above all else you two are friends and friends try to understand one another, especially when one friend really pisses the other friend off."

Hermione actually did laugh at Ginny's last remark and put her arms around her best female friend in a big hug. They hugged each other and now they both began to cry.

Baby Harry was by this time totally confused. He could sense that his Mum and the red-haired girl were somewhat happy now but they were still crying. He started kicking and screeching to get their attention and it worked. His Mum rubbed his belly some more while the red-haired girl nibbled on his ear and tickled him. He really couldn't get much happier than this.

"I think Ron is down by the pond Hermione, in his thinking spot."

"Right Ginny. Time for me to make amends."

"Well, you don't have to go too easy on him, he did lie after all."

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. What would I ever do without you?" said Hermione as she hugged her friend again.

"Off you go now," said Ginny. "Go make things right with Ron and I will entertain this handsome son of yours."

"Thanks Ginny," said Hermione as she headed out the bedroom door.

*****

Ron sat on the old wooden bench that his Father had placed down by the pond what seemed a lifetime ago. Ever since he was a little boy he had come here to escape the taunts of his older brothers Fred and George. His brothers weren't really mean but they did enjoy taking the mickey out on him and sometimes it was just more than he could bear. Ron had always sworn that if another Weasley came along he would never treat his younger sibling that way. So it was the Ron was always especially thoughtful when it came to Ginny, he always looked out after her. He sighed and threw yet another flat stone into the pond, watching it skip four times across the surface.

"That was a pretty good one," said Hermione's voice from behind him.

Ron whirled around rapidly and in the process slid right off the bench.

Hermione surprised a laugh and plopped down on the ground beside Ron.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I lied to you," said Ron solemnly. "I shouldn't have done that."

"And I shouldn't have acted so hastily and been so judgmental Ron. I know that you were just trying to protect Harry and me. It's just difficult for me to deal with the death and destruction all around. When Harry's Dad killed Voldemort I assumed that things would eventually go back to how they had been before. But with these rogue death eaters still running lose I guess we are still a long way from peace again."

"I'm afraid you are right Hermione. I'm afraid that we can look forward to a lot more bad days ahead."

"Ron, lean back against the bench," said Hermione.

With a curious look on his face, Ron did as he was told. When he was in position, Hermione scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ron had come along way in his dealings with women. He knew instantly that Hermione wanted to be held and he didn't hesitate. It felt so wonderful sitting there like that with Hermione snuggled up to him. He breathed in the wonderful scent of her and basked in the warmth of her body next to his.

"You don't seem so uneasy holding me now Ron, not like before," she whispered.

"I guess that before Hermione I was uncomfortable because I felt like I was doing something behind Harry's back. Like I was betraying him or something. Then I realized that Harry would have wanted me to take care of you and his son if Harry was gone. I've tried to be your very special friend and not let my feelings get in the way Hermione but I haven't been successful. I love you so much Hermione and I just can't help myself."

Hermione drew back from Ron to get a better look at his face. She could see that he was somewhat embarrassed as he hung his head.

Hermione smiled and cupped Ron's face in her hands. As she drew his head up so that he was looking directly into her eyes, she closed her eyes and parted her lips all the while drawing him to her. Ron was smiling like an idiot as he was about to give the love of his life a kiss for the ages. The kiss was never completed however as the romantic silence was shattered by an ear piercing scream…

Bottom of Form 1


	4. Chapter 4

**(4)**

**Hermione's Baby**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**DeathEaters**

Ron leaped up, dragging Hermione with him. He pulled out his wand as Hermione cursed herself for not having her wand with her. Gripping her hand tightly, Ron pulled Hermione along with him back to the house. As they rounded the old tool shed they both dived to the ground as someone yelled _**"AVADA KADAVRA" **_and a shaft of green light shot over their heads. Taking cover behind the shed Ron sneaked a look at the house and saw a maelstrom of activity taking place before him. Curses were flying from every direction; many of them were the killing curse. Ron could see his Mum kneeling down in the doorway, holding her shoulder. His Dad pulled her into the house just as a killing curse struck the spot where she had been kneeling. From the third floor of the house a red light shot out and found its target as a figure outside screamed and fell hard to the ground.

"Ron, let me up, I can't see what's going on," huffed Hermione.

Ron had thrown himself on top of Hermione when they hit the ground, to protect her with his own body. He rolled off of her but pushed her down again when she tried to get up.

"Stay down Hermione," admonished Ron. "I know you don't have your wand with you!"

"What's happening Ron? I want to see!"

"It's DeathEaters for sure Hermione. I think Mom was hit, can't see for sure though. Dad got her back in the house. Whoever is attacking us didn't realize that Bill and Fleur were staying at the Burrow and that Fred and George are here too. They didn't know that there would be so many of us to face."

"Ron! At the edge of the house, next to the bay window," said Hermione grabbing his arm.

Ron had a clear shot at the DeathEater sneaking along the side of the house, he didn't waste it.

"_**AVADA KADAVRA!" **_yelled Ron as he popped up and just as quickly dropped back to the ground.

The DeathEater immediately fell to the ground, dead.

Hermione tensed and looked away, she knew that Ron did what had to be done but she was afraid that using the unforgivable curses was becoming too easy for him.

*****

When the attack started Ginny had been in her room with baby Harry. She was torn between charging downstairs (as was her nature) and staying put to guard little Harry. She decided it was best that she stay with the baby. She knew that whoever was attacking them wanted to harm Harry so she took up a defensive position in front of the door with little Harry snug in her bed.

Baby Harry had been sleeping when he was awakened by the noise of the battle. He saw that the red haired girl was clearly worried as she knelt in front of the bed with that funny little stick she always carried, pointed towards her bedroom door. A loud crash startled Harry and then he heard someone shout _**"Sectumsempra!" **_Harry looked around just in time to see the red haired girl who had turned around and started to rise at the sound of the crash, receive a jagged cut vertically across her face. She screamed and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Little Harry looked at the DeathEater and with glowing green eyes this time there was no delay, the DeathEater fell instantly to the floor, dead. A second DeathEater trying to climb in the window met the same fate and was dead before he hit the ground.

*****

Back outside, the attack was beginning to wane. Faced with a larger number of trained wizards and witches than had been expected, the attackers began to apparate away from the Burrow. Ron hurled another killing curse at the last apparating DeathEater but it missed. Fred and George cast the same spell at the same time and they didn't miss, the DeathEater fell in a heap. With a final 'POP', the DeathEaters were gone and the attack was over. Ron gathered up Hermione and they ran for the Burrow. Ron pounded on the door screaming for his Father to let them in. Mr. Weasley, momentarily forgetting about security immediately let them in. Ron rushed to his Mother's side and she assured him that she was going to be okay. She had slipped and fallen, hurting her shoulder; she had not been hit by a spell.

Bill and Fleur came running into the kitchen from upstairs. There were general hugs all around as everyone was relieved to see that apparently no one had been seriously injured. The mood changed instantly when they heard Baby Harry screaming at the top of his lungs from Ginny's bedroom. "Harry!" cried Hermione. "Ginny!" yelled Molly, as the whole pack of them bolted for the staircase.

*****

Little Harry looked down from the bed at the red haired girl. She was writhing in pain; she had a horrible slash across her face. He wanted to help but wasn't quite sure how. Suddenly a thought came to his mind. It was two words actually, "_**Vulnera Sanatur".**_

It was of course the name of a healing spell. Baby Harry couldn't speak it but there it was in his mind. He looked at the red haired girl and thought about how much he loved her, about how nice she was to him and how she took care of him. He kept thinking of the word in his mind and about how much he wanted to help her. A soft blue glow began to emanate from Baby Harry's eyes just as the crowd from downstairs came bursting through the door.

"Ginny!" cried Molly as she made to go to her daughter's side.

Hermione, grasping the situation instantly, as she often did, grabbed Molly by the arm and said, "No wait!"

"Hermione, she's hurt," moaned Molly as she tried to twist away from the younger woman's grip.

"Look, look! Harry is healing her, look!" said Hermione sharply.

The whole group stood there in stunned silence, watching as Hermione's words were proven beyond a doubt. Slowly the jagged scar on Ginny's face was beginning to heal. The vicious red color of the wound was starting to fade and the skin was knitting to erase the deep wound.

"Ron! Get to the medicine cabinet and fetch me the bottle of Dittany!" yelled Mr. Weasley. Arthur Weasley knew that if the Dittany could be applied to the healing wound immediately it would lower the chance of Ginny having a permanent scar.

As Ron re-entered the bedroom, Ginny's scar was just finished healing. Mr. Weasley took the Dittany and applied it lovingly to his only daughter's face. When he was finished, he picked her up and laid Ginny on the bed. She seemed to have passed out into a peaceful sleep. Mrs. Weasley sat down on the bed, holding her daughter's hand and stroking her hair. Then Mrs. Weasley, along with the rest of the people in the room turned to look at Hermione who was now sitting in Ginny's rocking chair, holding baby Harry in her lap.

"Hermione," began Mr. Weasley. "How… how did Harry do this? How do you explain it?"

"And how do you explain this?" asked Bill as he turned over the body of the dead DeathEater that still lay crumpled in a corner of the bedroom. "I suppose that Ginny could have gotten him before they got her but I just don't think so."

"I wouldn't put it past her," said Fred.

"You know how good she is with spells Bill," said George.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other with a hint of apprehension.

"It's like we told you before," said Ron. "We knew he could do the killing curse…"

"What?" shouted Bill. The killing curse! What are you talking about?"

Ron then related to Bill and Fleur the events that had occurred in Hermione's apartment prior to their arrival at the Burrow.

"But Ron, how iz zat possible? How could a petit bébé have those kinds of powers?" asked Fleur incredulously.

"I don't know," said Ron shaking his head slowly. "But as you can see for yourselves, he does have them!"

Hermione gulped as all eyes were now turned on her.

"I don't know how he does it!" yelped Hermione. She clutched baby Harry tightly to her, as if to protect him. She was afraid that the others were somehow becoming afraid of her beautiful baby boy. They were looking at him like this was just too much, even if he was the son of one of the most powerful wizards who ever lived.

Baby Harry looked back and forth between his Mum and the other big people in the room. He wasn't sure what was happening but he knew that something wasn't right. They were all acting so strangely. He looked up at his Mum and started playing with her hair and making monkey faces. Hermione couldn't help but laugh and instantly the ice was broken. Everyone seemed to relax.

"Its as if he can sense when there is danger or someone needs help and he can just automatically do what it takes to help them. He knew that I needed help back at the apartment and he knew that Ginny needed help tonight," said Hermione.

"Well, this is going to take a lot of thought and planning," said Mr. Weasley.

"What's that Arthur? What's going to take thought and planning?" asked Molly.

"How we are going to deal with Harry's powers. As Harry's mother, Hermione will of course have the final say as to what is done. But I feel that we need to have a plan. We certainly can't trust the ministry in its current sorry state. We have to make sure we guard Harry from prying eyes and make sure that the news of his abilities doesn't get out until he is equipped to handle it all. Can you imagine what would happen if someone like Rita Skeeter was to get hold of this information now?"

"Of course you are right Mr. Weasley," said Hermione. "We can't let the truth of Harry's powers be known for the time being. Harry and I have to find some place to hide, we can't stay here, we're putting you all in danger!"

Molly was instantly on her feet, her face turning red and her anger obvious. "Hermione, how could you possibly even consider such a thing? You both need to stay here with people who love you and little Harry and who would do anything to protect you!"

"But…" started Hermione.

"Mum is right," interjected Ron. "If you think I am going to let you and little Harry head off to somewhere unknown, where I can't be there to look out for you, then you aren't as smart as I have always thought you were!"

Hermione started to argue with Ron when little Harry put the question of her leaving the Burrow to rest for good. The baby squealed loudly and with a huge grin on his face he reached out to Ron. Ron looked dumfounded for a minute and then took the squirming baby from his Mother's arms. Little Harry squealed with delight and grabbed at Ron's shirt. Ron held the baby tenderly as Hermione smiled at the scene they presented. Her fears of Ron being too ready to use the killing curse and becoming an out of control murderer were allayed. She knew that Ron would always love and protect little Harry as if he was his own son.

"It looks as if Harry has made the decision for me," said Hermione.

"No more talk of you leaving then Hermione. We just need to bolster our defenses and work out a plan to protect Harry and Hermione. We also need to set up some sort of 'council' for the lack of a better word, to make sure that we are doing everything we need to protect Harry and keep his powers secret until the moment is right," said Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur and I will stay here with Ginny till she comes round," said Mrs. Weasley. "Some of you might do a double check of the grounds and work out a sort of guard duty roster. We don't want to be surprised again. "

Ron nodded and handed little Harry back to Hermione.

"We chaps will have a look outside and I will pull the first guard duty," said Bill.

"And Hermione and I will work out ze guard schedule," said Fleur.

"I'll do it after Bill," said George.

"And I'll relieve George," said Fred.

Fleur smiled and gave each of the twins a kiss on the cheek.

"Wish you hadn't done that Fleur, now Ron is going to want one too," moaned Hermione.

With that little bit of humor in the air, the young people left the room with Molly and Arthur watching lovingly over their daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**(5)**

**Hermione's Baby**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**What to do About Harry**

The residents of the Burrow awoke to a calm, sun lit morning, in direct contrast to the terrors they had faced the previous evening. Molly Weasley had slept in an armchair in her daughter's room; she wanted to make sure that Ginny was indeed going to fully recover from the grievous wounds she had received the night before. Aside from a slight redness down one side of her face Ginny appeared to be completely healed and the redness was quickly fading. When Ginny woke up she had no recollection of the night's events after the DeathEater had screamed a curse at her. When Molly explained what had happened, how little Harry had healed her, Ginny jumped out of bed and ran to the room where Hermione and little Harry were staying. Ginny knocked once and ran into the room. Without asking, Ginny ran to the baby's crib and snatched him up, holding him tenderly and smothering him with kisses. Baby Harry wasn't sure what this was all about but he knew what he liked. The red haired girl always smelled like vanilla and strawberries and she was cozy warm. Ginny looked up to see Hermione smiling at her.

"I'm sorry Hermione; I know I should have asked before I picked him up."

"That's okay Ginny. I can't of anyone I would rather have hold my son than you."

Hermione went to Ginny and the three of them had a group hug. Baby Harry was really smiling now, surrounded by all this cozy warmth and the wonderful sweet scents of his Mum and the red haired girl, he broke into the biggest grin ever and positively squealed with happiness.

"How did he do it Hermione? How did Harry heal me?"

"No one is one hundred percent sure Ginny but it appears that he performed the _**Vulnera Sanatur **_spell on you."

"But how is that possible? How could he do that? He can't even talk yet!"

"I don't know what to tell you Ginny. It's something that we are going to have to sort out."

"All right you lot. Time for breakfast, and Arthur wants to have a family meeting afterwards," said Molly who had just appeared in the doorway.

"All right then, I need to feed Harry so I will come down after you have had you meeting," said Hermione.

At this, Molly approached Hermione with a frown on her face.

"Now listen to me miss, don't you think for even one minute that you aren't a part of this family. You are like another daughter to me Hermione, you know how much we all love you," said Molly.

Hermione blushed and flinched a bit as little Harry grabbed two hands full of her hair and gave a playful yank.

"Now you just go ahead and feed Harry and we will wait until you come down," said Molly.

Hermione nodded in agreement and sat down in the rocking chair, holding Harry, as Ginny and Molly left the room.

*********

Hermione came down to the breakfast table after about a half an hour. There had been some rumblings from Ron about being starved to death but his Mother's icy stare was enough to silence him. They all ate a hearty breakfast and discussed the previous night's happenings, both the battle and little Harry's actions. When they had all finished, Arthur tapped on his tea cup with a spoon to signal that it was time for the family meeting to begin. Before they could start though there was a change in who was holding little Harry. He had been sitting on his Mum's lap, next to Ron but now he seemed to be insisting that Ron hold him. Harry was in fact tugging on Ron's arms and attempting to crawl onto his lap. Ron of course didn't mind at all and smiled as broadly as little Harry when the transfer was made.

"Looks like you've got a real friend there Ron," said Ginny.

"That's right! Me and little Harry are best mates, just like me and his Dad were," said Ron.

There was a bit of an uneasy silence at Ron's words but Hermione seemed to put everyone at ease when she leaned over and kissed little Harry, and then Ron on the cheek and said, "I can't think of a better person in the world for little Harry to have for a best mate than you Ron." Ron blushed a fine shade of ginger but it was clear that he was pleased by Hermione's words.

"All right then let's begin," said Arthur. "This meeting is about little Harry and what the future holds for him." "Hermione, early this morning I received an owl from the Ministry for Magic concerning under age magic being performed here at the Burrow last night. The fact that we were attacked by DeathEaters didn't seem to be of great importance to them. I am not certain of how I should respond to their owl or if I should even respond to them at all. They of course can't believe that a mere baby could perform such magic and I think they half suspect that we have somehow hoodwinked them and are covering up for someone else. As little Harry's Mother, Hermione, you should of course speak for him and not I."

Does anyone else have any thought on how we should proceed with our response to the ministry?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I sink zat et iz dangerous to admit ze baby's powerz to ze ministry," said Fleur.

"I agree with Fleur. You never know what those people at the ministry will want to do with little Harry. They may try to utilize him as some kind of weapon!" said Molly.

"Still, it might be best to get things all out in the open. There are still a lot of good people at the ministry and they could help us protect Harry," said Bill.

"One thing for sure, we can't ever let anyone from the ministry be alone with Harry," said Fred.

There was much discussion back and forth as to what would be the best course of action. Bill, George and finally Arthur seemed to think that it was best to be completely honest with the ministry even to the point of giving them a demonstration of Harry's powers.

Everyone else seemed to be dead set against telling the ministry anything. There was a majority that wanted to tell the ministry that they were simply mistaken and that little Harry could not possibly have performed the magic that they say he did.

Hermione had kept out of the discussion and only listened keenly. She hadn't expressed an opinion one way or another. But now she slowly rose to her feet and silently commanded the attention of all those present.

"I've listened to what you have all had to say. There are several different opinions as to what I should do and I know that you give those opinions out of love for Harry. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your concerns and suggestions. I do agree with Bill that there are many good people still connected with the ministry and it might be wise to enlist more help in protecting little Harry. At the same time, I also agree with Fleur and Molly, that it would be dangerous to generally reveal Harry's powers to the ministry. What I propose is that we send an owl back to the ministry and request a select number of people from the ministry come here where we will tell them of Harry's powers and try to get him to demonstrate some of them." When she had finished speaking, Hermione sat down quickly and looked about for some sign of agreement or disagreement on the faces around her.

"Well, I still am not convinced it's a good idea but I'll stand by your decision dear," said Molly.

"Right then. If that's Hermione's decision then we will all support her in it. I think what we need to do now is draw up a very short list of who we want from the ministry to come see little Harry," said Mr. Weasley.

"And Hermione will have final approval of the list," said Ron.

Hermione looked at Ron with a loving smile, so thankful for the support he always gave her.

George produced a quill pen and parchment while Molly produced tea for everyone. Now they could begin creating the list.

"Kingsley Shackelbolt is my first choice," said Hermione.

"Excellent choice. Highly intelligent, can keep a secret and would give his all to protect little Harry I'm sure," said Arthur.

Everyone agreed that Hermione's first choice was the best. The rest of the names weren't going to be as easy to come up with.

"I hate to say this but the Minister for Magic is surely going to want to have his hand in this," said Molly.

"It's true Molly, Rufus Scrimgeour isn't someone that I fully trust to do the right thing but I don't know how we can leave him out of things," observed Arthur.

"We can keep a close eye on Scrimgeour and never let him be alone with Harry," said Ginny.

Hermione was obviously torn with indecision. On the one hand she didn't want to expose her son to any chance of harm, and on the other hand she thought about the extra protection they might be able to receive for him. In the end, what made up her mind was a thought she had about little Harry's Father. If Harry senior was still alive he would have gone for the bold move. It was a bold move to let anyone from the ministry in on the baby's secret.

"Alright, Scrimgeour is in!" blurted out Hermione. "And Madame Arnott, and that's it!"

The rest of the people in the room looked at one another and nodded in silent agreement.

"Right then, we'll send an owl to the ministry explaining things in as few words as possible and outline for them the terms on which they may visit little Harry," said Arthur.

"But what if they insist that we go to the ministry or they want to send more than three people here?" asked Bill.

"We'll just flat refuse to go to the ministry under any circumstances and if they try to come here in mass; well we will have nine trained wizards plus little Harry here to put a stop to that," said Molly.

"Now, now Molly we really don't want to go picking fights with the ministry do we?" asked Arthur.

"No Mr. Weasley we don't," interjected Hermione. "But at the same time we must be prepared to show them that they can't have there way when it comes to deciding little Harry's future.

"I agree with Hermione, Arthur. We have to show the ministry a strong, united front," said Molly.

"All right then, it's agreed. Hermione why don't you come with me to the den and we will compose a letter to the ministry," said Arthur.

Hermione nodded in agreement and departed for the den. Little Harry remained comfortably in Ron's lap.

The others all gathered back around the table and seated themselves behind cups of tea or bottles of butterbeer to await the missive from Arthur and Hermione. After about half an hour Arthur and Hermione returned and showed everyone the letter that they were going to send to the ministry:

**10 August 2001**

**TO: Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic**

**RE: Use of magic by under aged wizard**

**Location: The Burrow near Ottery St. Catchpole **

**Dear Minister Scrimgeour,**

**Please be advised that the reports you have received of magic being performed by my **

**nine month old son, Harry James Potter the second are completely true. For several **

**months now he has shown an uncanny ability to perform some of the most difficult spells **

**without the use of a wand and without speaking a word. While I understand your **

**desire to examine Harry and check on the verasity of the claims of his powers, I cannot **

**allow my son to be delivered to the ministry for this examination. I must insist that the **

**examination be conducted here at the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley **

**and that the representatives from the ministry be limited to yourself, Kingsley **

**Shackelbolt and Madame Arnott. No other people or procedures will be acceptable to **

**me. **

**Yours with greatest respect,**

**Hermione Granger**

**Witnessed by Arthur Weasley.**

"What do you think?" asked Hermione rather sheepishly.

"I'd say that it's to the point, shows you aren't going to stand for any bullying from the ministry," said Ron.

"That's what I told her Ron, lets them know right off that she means business," said Arthur.

"And you have such lovely penmanship dear," interjected Molly.

Molly's words brought a round of laughter to an otherwise tense situation. Ginny volunteered her owl, Amber; to deliver the note to the ministry and the bird was soon out of sight.

"I suppose we might as well get about our business. No sense waiting around doing nothing, don't know how long it will take for the ministry to reply," said Arthur.

Bill, Fred and George decided to go for a walk around the property and try to come up with suggestions as to how security for the Burrow could be improved.

Molly and Fleur went to the kitchen where Molly had been in the process of giving Fleur a cooking lesson in the days before the DeathEater's attack. Fleur was very bright and she learned quickly under Molly's expert teaching. Molly was so happy that Bill and Fleur had gotten married, even though not everyone approved of the match at the beginning.

Little Harry sat on the loveseat between his Mum and the red-haired man who lived with them. He really liked this man because he was always so attentive and kind to both Harry and his Mum. Harry was a little bored so he decide to play a game where he would get hold of his Mum's long hair and tug on it to see what kind of reaction he would get from her. He would yank on it and twist it and work it into knots and just have himself the best time. He just giggled and laughed and paid no attention to what kind of discomfort he might be causing his Mum.

"He's really got a thing for your hair Hermione," said Ron laughing.

"And he sometimes doesn't know his own strength. Ouch!", said Hermione with an exasperated look on her face.

Hermione laid little Harry down and began to tickle him. She pulled up his shirt and blew a raspberry on his tummy. Little Harry kicked his legs and squealed with pleasure.

"That's how I get back at him. He is very ticklish, although I think he really does like to be tickled," said Hermione.

Ron and Hermione played with little Harry all afternoon, until the first shades of darkness were beginning to fall.

"I'm getting hungry Hermione. I hope Mum hasn't forgotten about supper," said Ron.

"Oh Ron please, you know that your Mother wouldn't fo…."

"**Hermione Granger!" **

The disembodied head ofRufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic, had appeared in the Weasley's fireplace. He announced that he, Kingsley Shackelbolt and Madame Arnott would be arriving immediately. He further stated that they were coming to take little Harry back to the ministry for a special examination.

Molly hurriedly gathered up the residents of the Burrow and warned them of what the minister had said. Just as Fred, George and Bill entered the kitchen, Rufus Scrimgeour,

Madame Arnott and Kingsley Shackelbolt entered the Burrow through the Weasley's fireplace.

"This is not acceptable Minister Scrimgeour. I told you that I wouldn't let little Harry be taken to the ministry," said Hermione, jumping to her feet.

With a sneer on his face, Scrimgeour took a threatening step towards Hermione and yelled at her, **"I am the minister of magic girl. You will not tell me what to do, I tell you what to do!"**

Three things happened when the minister yelled at Hermione. First, a silver light flashed from Harry's eyes. Second, a huge silver stag appeared in the room. Last of all, Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic, was hurled through the air to finally land unconscious in a heap atop a stack of firewood…


	6. Chapter 6

(6)

**Hermione's Baby**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**At Odds With the Ministry Of Magic**

"There there Minister, just lay back and rest yourself," said Molly Weasley.

Molly was attending the nasty gash to the head that Minister for Magic Scrimgeour had received when he landed head first in the wood pile next to the fireplace. The wound was bleeding profusely but Molly was managing to get it under control.

Scrimgeour was struggling to sit up and Molly was fighting just as hard to keep him lying down. Finally the Minister gave a mighty heave and sat bolt upright.

"What happened? What was that?" asked the Minister with a painful tone to his voice.

"I would say that my son sensed that you meant me some harm and unleashed a fully formed Patronus against you," said Hermione with a sense of pride.

"Impossible! No infant is capable of such a thing!" said Scrimgeour.

As he spoke, the Minister for Magic took a step toward Hermione.

"Minister! I wouldn't do that if I were you. Look at the baby!" yelled Mr. Weasley.

The Minister stopped dead in his tracks and looked closely across the room at little Harry.

The baby was staring at Scrimgeour with the strangest look on his little face. It was a look of extreme concentration and determination. It was a cold look that sent a shiver down the Minister's spine. It was a look that Scrimgeour had never seen on the face of any baby.

"I think we all need to relax a little bit and discuss things in a rational manner,' said Kingsley in a gentle voice. "Miss Granger did tell you her terms for testing her son Minister and I think it wise to comply with her wishes in this matter."

Hermione was happy that Kingsley was present. He was a fair and kindly man who was not one to rush to judgment. She felt that Kingsley would help to protect Harry, even if it meant standing up to the Minister for Magic.

Little Harry relaxed a bit as the fierce looking man took a step back from his Mother. He somehow knew that if the man advanced on his Mother again, he could bring back the silver creature to protect her. Harry gazed about the room and saw that all of the big people seemed to be in a state of extreme agitation; he took this moment to grab a double handful of his Mother's hair and give it a yank while letting out a loud cackle.

The people in the room couldn't help but chuckle a bit as Hermione winced and gently admonished her playful son. The somber mood seemed to be instantly lifted and the tension disappeared.

"It would appear Minister, that we have already seen a demonstration of the baby's powers. I have no explanation for it but they are real," said Kingsley.

"I would agree with Kingsley. I've never seen anything like it," said Madame Arnott.

"Not so fast, not so fast. I'm still not convinced," said Scrimgeour.

"What more proof could you want? We all saw the baby produce a fully formed Patronus," argued Kingsley.

"We don't know that for sure. It could have been some kind of aberration, some trick of the mind," retorted Scrimgeour.

"That gash on your noggin doesn't look like an aberration to me. Looks like he clocked you a good one," offered Fred.

"FRED! You will not be disrespectful to Minister Scrimgeour," said an angry Molly Weasley.

"But Mum…" started Fred.

"Your Mother is right Fred. Show proper respect to Minister Scrimgeour. Hold your tongue," said Arthur.

"Well spoken Arthur. These young people today don't know how to show the proper respect to people of authority," said a haughty Scrimgeour.

"My children are as respectful to authority as anyone. I think that Fred just feels the way I do; that is to say that any simpleton should be able to see that little Harry has incredible powers and we have yet to fully understand the magnitude of them," said Arthur.

"Wha… wha.. what did you say? How dare you speak to me like that. I'll…" began Scrimgeour.

"I think it best that we all sit down and talk about this in a rational manner. Molly, perhaps some tea would help calm everyone's nerves. I can help you prepare some," said Kingsley.

"You sit down and relax Kingsley. I'll get the tea," said Molly.

"And I'll help," offered Hermione.

"Here Hermione, let me hold Harry for you while you help Mum," said Ron.

Ron sat down on the sofa with little Harry on his lap. The baby smiled and looked all around the room. The big people seemed to be somewhat more relaxed now but there was still a bit of tension in the air. Little Harry tugged at a button on Ron's shirt and did his best to remove it from the garment.

"Don't let him do that Ron," said Hermione from the kitchen.

"It's okay Hermione, I don't mind, it's an old shirt anyway."

"You spoil him too much Ron," said Hermione with a smile.

Tea was served and everyone seemed much more relaxed. Scrimgeour was the first to speak.

"Look here, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot but you must understand that I must do what is best for the Ministry of Magic; and for our world in general," Scrimgeour quickly added.

"And you must understand that I am going to do what is best for my son," replied Hermione.

"Yes, yes I understand that but we have to think of the big picture here. If your son does indeed have these special powers he could be instrumental in helping us to defeat the remaining DeathEaters not to mention how he can help us rebuild the wizarding world!" said Scrimgeour, his voice rising again.

"He may have extraordinary powers but he is still a baby. I doubt that he can control his powers well enough to do magic on command. It seems that when he uses his powers it's more of a reaction to a situation, not something that his little mind plans to do," said an exasperated Hermione.

"As Minister for Magic I believe that I have the authority to see to it that this child's abilities are put to the best use possible!"

"As his Mother I believe that I will make the final decision as to the use of my son's powers, at least until he is of age to decide for himself!"

"Ah yes you are of course the child's Mother. That brings us to the question of the child's Father," said Scrimgeour with a slight sneer on his face.

"What about his Father? You know his Father is Harry James Potter. Everyone knows that.

"Yes, yes the chosen one, Harry James Potter. But your last name is Granger is it not? Does that tell us that you and Mr. Potter never married?" said Scrimgeour.

Hermione's face glowed red as she crossed the room and took little Harry from Ron.

"It's true; Harry and I never had the chance to be married. So what of it?" asked Hermione.

"What are you playing at?" said Ron as he stood up and advanced on the Minister.

"Ron! Control yourself, sit down!" said Arthur.

Reluctantly, Ron sat back down and glared at Scrimgeour.

"I am saying this. There is a law that says that the Ministry of Magic has the right to remove a magical child from an unfit Mother. Some would say that the mere fact that you had a baby out of wedlock makes you an unfit Mother!" said Scrimgeour with a look of triumph on his face.

"You bloody bastard! Don't you dare say that about Hermione!" said Ron as he jumped up and launched himself at the Minister.

Ron was tackled just in time by his Father and Bill. He struggled to get at the Minister but was held back by the two of them.

"Minister Scrimgeour I think it is time for you to leave my house," said Molly.

"We have business to finish here Molly!" shouted Scrimgeour.

"Your business is finished here and you may call me Mrs. Weasley," said Molly coldly.

"I believe Molly is right. We have done enough damage here for one day," said Kingsley.

"Yes, quite so," agreed Madam Arnott.

"Its not you two, its him," said Molly pointing at the Minister and resting her hand on the wand tucked into her apron strings.

As Scrimgeour looked around he noticed that every person from The Weasley household now had a hand on a wand. The odds being against him he knew when it was time to leave.

"Very well. We will go now but remember what I said. The Ministry of Magic has the law on its side and we will take the baby by force if necessary," said Scrimgeour.

"Get out now!" yelled Arthur.

With that, Minister Scrimgeour, Kingsley and Madam Arnott left the house for the back yard where they promptly apparated back to the Ministry.

Hermione sat down on the sofa, clutching little Harry tightly. The baby knew immediately that things were not right with his Mum. That nasty looking man had made her sad. In his mind little Harry had visions of meeting that man again.

"I know we should have gotten married but there wasn't time. We loved each other but there just wasn't time… just no time. Maybe I am a bad Mother," said Hermione as she now began to sob softly.

"Don't you say that Hermione. Don't you ever say that! I've seen how you care for Harry, we all have. Harry couldn't ask for a better Mum," said Ron.

"Ron is right Hermione; don't let that pompous Scrimgeour get to you. He just wants to get control of Harry for the ministry's purposes," said Molly in a reassuring tone.

"Harry and I should have planned better. We didn't plan at all," said Hermione staring out the window.

Ron's ears reddened and he lowered his head when he heard Hermione speak of Harry with what he thought were words of longing. He hated it when he felt like this, Harry was his best mate but he loved Hermione too and it looked as if his love would never be reciprocated.

Hermione had a dazed look on her face. Her expression didn't go unnoticed by the others in the room.

"Hermione, you look positively exhausted. Lets go up to my room, you can lay down for a bit and I'll hold little Harry," said Ginny.

Hermione didn't move so Ginny went over to her and took her by the arm.

"Oh, okay, perhaps you're right Ginny. Perhaps I do need to lay down a bit."

The two young women, along with little Harry left the others and climbed the stairs to Ginny's room. Ginny took the baby from his Mum and sat down on a little love seat. Hermione stretched out on Ginny's bed and closed her eyes.

"Do you think I'm a good Mother Ginny? Am I taking good enough care of little Harry? Am I meeting all his needs?"

Ginny remained silent.

"Ginny, did you hear me?"

"Yes Hermione I think you are a good Mother and I think you are meeting little Harry's needs. There are someone else's needs that aren't being met though, he's the one I'm worrying about."

"What? Who? Do you mean Ron?" said Hermione suddenly sitting upright.

"Of course I mean Ron you ninny. You are my best friend Hermione and I love you dearly but Ron is my brother and I love him too; I hate to see him being hurt."

"I would never intentionally hurt Ron. You have to know that Ginny!"

"I know that Hermione, it's just that sometimes you seem to leave Ron out of the equation. He's so much in love with you it's almost more than he can stand."

"I love Ron too Ginny. He is so kind to me and little Harry. How could I not love him? I have even had thoughts of Ron and I getting married and raising little Harry together. I just want to be absolutely sure when the time is right."

"Have you conveyed any of these thoughts to Ron? It might be a good thing to give him a little reassurance now and then."

"I know you are right Ginny; it's just that sometimes I feel a little bit like I am betraying Harry's memory because of the way I feel about Ron. It's stupid to feel that way of course, I know Harry would approve of Ron and me being together but I'm having trouble getting past my feelings."

"Of course you still have feelings for Harry, I imagine you always will but Harry is your past and Ron is your future, you owe Ron better that you have been giving him."

Hermione got up off the bed and went to Ginny. She gave her best friend a hug which caught little Harry in the middle. The baby didn't mind of course, he loved being double-hugged by his Mum and the red haired girl.

"You're right of course Ginny. I do owe Ron better. I also owe little Harry better. It would be best for him if he had a good, strong Father and there is no better person in the world than your brother."

"Do you think you can get him to pluck up the courage to ask you," said a breathless Ginny.

"He may not have to Ginny, I might just ask _him_!"


	7. Chapter 7

**(7)**

**Hermione's Baby**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Darkest Peril**

No matter how early Ron would get up in the morning it seemed his Mum always beat him to the kitchen. The smell of juicy bacon, frying in that big iron skillet filled his nostrils with pleasure and of course gave him an instant appetite.

"Morning Mum, thought I'd beat you for sure today, guess I'll just have to settle for second up."

Ron gave his Mum a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Molly smiled and said, "Sorry dear but you aren't even second today. You'll have to settle for fourth I'm afraid."

"Fourth! Who else is up?"

"Hermione and Harry were up shortly after me. Hermione got a biscuit and took the baby down by the pond; you know how much he loves to lay there in his basket and listen to the frogs croak and watch the fish splash."

"Oh well, suppose I'd better let them have their privacy."

"Ronald Weasley sometimes you just amaze me with how thick you are!"

"What are you talking about Mum?"

"I'm just saying that you are the last person in the world that Hermione would want to shy away from her, she depends on you so much. I dare say she is terribly in love with you."

"In love with me? No, that's not possible, I'm nothing special, she still loves Harry, she'll always love Harry."

"You are quite correct of course Ron. She will always love Harry James Potter, he is after all the Father of her child but that doesn't mean that there isn't room in her heart for another; for you. I've seen the way she looks at you, with pride and that special loving look when you interact with the baby. Mark my words Ron, I know about such things."

"I don't know what to do though Mum. It's obvious of course that I love Hermione very much but what if you're wrong? What if I tell her how much I love her and she… she laughs at me or something?"

"Honestly Ron! Do you really think that Hermione would do something like that?"

"No, she wouldn't do something like that but what if she says she just can't love me, what would I do then?"

"Then you would just have to be the man I know you are Ron, you would just have to keep on loving her and taking care of her and the baby just because it's the right thing to do."

"So, you think I should go down to the pond and just blurt out my feelings?"

"Oh my heavens no Ron! I know that subtlety isn't one of your strong points but you can't just do that, you have to ease into it."

"I don't know Mum; I think I would rather face more Deatheaters than tell Hermione how I really feel."

"You have to do it Ron, its making you miserable and you know it. Besides I don't think you are giving yourself or Hermione enough credit!"

Ron hugged his Mum again and then took a step back.

"Okay Mum here goes, wish me luck."

Molly smiled at her son as he left the kitchen; he looked like a man on his way to the executioner's block.

Baby Harry was having the time of his life. His Mum had brought him down to the place where those strange creatures lived. The green ones that made that funny sound with their throats and the shiny, silver ones that leapt high out of the water and made splashes for him. On top of everything else that was going on his Mum was giving him little bits of something she called a biscuit to gum on and it was quite tasty. It was another great day in little Harry's world.

"Hey you two! Mind if I join you?" called out Ron.

"Oh please do Ron; I was hoping you'd find us."

Baby Harry smiled at the red haired man as he sat down next to his Mum. Normally Harry was very jealous of his private time with his Mum down by the pond but he didn't mind the red haired man being there at all. He didn't mind because it made his Mum so happy whenever the red haired man was around.

"What are you two up to?"

"Well, Harry as usual is fascinated by the frogs and the fish and I've just been sitting here, enjoying the sun; I just love it down here, first thing in the morning. What are you doing up so early Ron?"

"Couldn't sleep any longer, that and when Mum gets things going in the kitchen the smells always wake me up."

"I'd like to be half as good in the kitchen as your Mum some day."

"According to her you already are a fair hand when it comes to fixing a meal."

"Your Mum is just being kind. I do enjoy cooking though, it relaxes me and it's a new way for me to be creative."

"I've eaten enough of your cooking to fancy myself an expert on it; its wonderful."

Hermione blushed and took Ron by the hand.

"You're so sweet to say that Ron; a compliment from you is just extra special to me."

Now it was Ron's turn to blush as he gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze.

Little Harry stared hard at the couple; he wasn't sure exactly was going on but he felt like there was something important happening.

"Hermione…"

"Ron…"

They both laughed and Hermione insisted that Ron go first.

"I don't know where to start for sure Hermione."

"Its me Ron, your best friend, you don't have to be nervous around me, just speak what's on your mind."

Ron blushed an even deeper red and hung his head.

Little Harry found himself becoming irritated with the red haired man as it was obvious that he had something he wanted to say to Harry's mum but he just couldn't get it to come out. Finally, in frustration, Harry kicked out wildly and caught Ron right square on the nose.

"Ouch! What was that for?" asked Ron as he rubbed his nose while laughing.

"Harry! You little devil! Is that any way to treat your daddy?" said Hermione.

"You know, Hermione, I really like it when you say that; daddy I mean."

"I suppose I shouldn't say it but with everything that you do for Harry and for me it just seems so natural. He could never have a better daddy."

"Does that include Harry senior?"

Hermione reached out and touched Ron's cheek.

"Ron, we both know what a great person Harry senior was and that he would have made a wonderful daddy but he would have nothing on you, you are the kindest, most gentle and loving man I know. I never worry about the baby's safety when you are around. Those are just a few of the reasons that I love you so much Ron."

Ron sputtered and for a minute seemed unable to speak; he finally managed to collect himself.

"Hermione, I… I… I love you too but of course I'm sure that you already knew that and… and…"

"And what Ronald?"

"I want you to marry me. Will you marry me? Please!"

"Oh Ronald you don't have to say please, of course I'll marry you!"

The couple embraced and a long loving kiss ensued.

Little Harry sat there, staring wide-eyed and unsure of just what was going on. All he knew for sure was that his mum and the red haired man seemed to be very happy at this moment and anything that made his Mum happy made little Harry happy. He stretched his arms out wide and screamed with joy with all his might.

Ron and Hermione looked at little Harry and laughed.

"What a set of lungs for such a little baby," said Hermione as she picked her son up and held him close.

Little Harry grabbed a hand full of hair from both Ron and his mum and gave a yank causing them to knock heads which caused the baby to laugh even louder.

"That's one habit of his that we need to work on. He can't go through life being a hair yanker," laughed Hermione.

Ron smiled and pressed both Hermione and the baby to him.

"Can you imagine how my mum will react when we tell her?" asked Ron.

"We had better make sure that all of the breakables are put away; she'll be so excited," said Hermione.

Ron took the baby from Hermione, held him up and looked him in the eye.

"What do you think little man? Do you think I would make a good daddy?"

Little Harry smiled and clapped his hands with joy, just as if he understood exactly what Ron was saying to him. From that moment on the red haired man became 'Daddy' in little Harry's mind.

"Everyone should be up by now Ron. I suppose we might as well get the big announcement out of the way."

"Yeah, I suppose so. So who drops the bomb, you or me?"

"Lets just tell them together; we can hold each other up!"

"Good idea Hermione," said Ron as he kissed her and the baby and they made their way towards the house.

As Ron had expected, the news of his engagement to Hermione caused a major uproar in the Weasley household. Molly and Arthur were dancing around with joy and all the others were crowding around the couple trying to give congratulatory hugs and handshakes.

Molly finally broke away from Arthur and engulfed Hermione in a major Molly Weasley style hug. Next, it was Ron's turn and Molly was on the verge of crushing her son with happiness.

"Hold on there Mum, let a fellow breathe," gasped Ron.

"Oh Hermione there is so much to do, I'll get busy right away and make a list. We can have the wedding here of course, that is if it's agreeable to you two. We'll need to plan for at least two hundred and fifty people, we'll need a canopy and tables and folding chairs and… and…"

Molly stopped to catch her breath and looked around at all of the other people in the room who were smiling and laughing at her.

"Oh all right! I know I'm a little overexcited right at the moment but there is a lot to do and I just want it to be perfect," said Molly as she sat down and composed herself.

"Mrs. Weasley…," started Hermione.

"Mum," said Molly.

"Mum, with you handling things I know that everything will be perfect but you don't have to do it all by yourself," said Hermione as she gave Molly a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

At this, everyone gathered around Molly and pledged their support to make this wedding the best ever.

The next few weeks were a busy time for everyone. Molly had neglected to ask Ron and Hermione just how big a wedding they wanted and by the time they thought about it, it was too late. They decided to just let her run with it and they found themselves constantly busy tending to Molly's wedding plans; it was a bit stressful at times and the couple was finding it more and more difficult to be alone together.

"So how goes it Ron?" Arthur Weasley asked his son who was busy conjuring Japanese lanterns that were to be used as decorations and lighting for the outdoor reception.

"Pretty good Dad. I think I've figured out the spell for these lanterns. How do you think they look?"

"I think they look great son, you're doing a terrific job!"

Arthur helped Ron with the lanterns and for a bit and then he spoke.

"You know son we didn't get to talk much about your plans to marry Hermione; fact is we didn't talk about it at all. Are you sure that you're ready to take on all this responsibility with a wife and a baby and what goes with it? I mean Hermione is a wonderful girl of course and an excellent Mother and I really can't think of you marrying anyone else."

"I've thought a lot about it Dad, it isn't something that just suddenly popped into my mind!"

"I know son, I just…"

"You just wanted to look out for me Dad, I know that and I appreciate it but I am a man now and this isn't a decision I've made lightly."

"I know son, I know and I certainly trust your judgment. I've found myself wondering though about the prospect of you raising Harry's son as your own. How do you truly feel about that?"

"You know Dad, in the beginning I did struggle with that; Hermione having Harry's baby and all but as I spent more time together with the both of them and saw what a good Mother Hermione is and how little Harry has seemed to take to me and how the both of them have come to depend on me."

"You feel that in many ways you are his Father don't you son?"

"Yes Dad I guess I do. Is that wrong of me?"

"No son it's not wrong. It tells me how much you care about little Harry and of course I know how you feel about Hermione. I think you have made an excellent choice son, you couldn't have made a better decision."

Arthur gave his son a hug and then they got back to the lanterns. Suddenly there was a very audible 'POP' and Kingsley Shackelbolt stood before them.

"Kingsley! Welcome back! I didn't expect to see you here today," said Arthur.

"Hello," said a very sullen Ron.

"Hello Arthur, Ron good to see you both. No need for the sour look Ron, I come as a friend to see if we can't work out a solution to ease the friction between Hermione and the Ministry of Magic about little Harry," said Kingsley.

"Won't do you any good to talk to her, she won't let Scrimgeour take the baby," said Ron defiantly.

"Now, now Ron let's remember our manners, it's Minister Scrimgeour, no need to be rude just because he isn't here," said Arthur.

Ron's face reddened and he stared down at the ground at his father's admonition.

"Don't blame you Ron, old Scrimgeour can be full of himself at times and he was a bit heavy handed on his last trip to the Burrow."

Kingsley's words made Ron feel better but he maintained a hostile visage.

"Actually I _have_ come to discuss the evaluation of Hermione's baby but with some new proposals that I think she may find acceptable. Is she here?"

"Yes she's here but she won't want to be talking to you…" started Ron.

"Ronald that's enough! Kingsley has always been our friend and I won't have you speaking to him like that!" said Arthur.

"Fine! I'll just go in the house and wait with Hermione," said Ron as he turned and stomped off in the direction of the kitchen door.

"I'm sorry Kingsley, he's a bit on edge, he's very protective of Hermione and little Harry; Ron and Hermione are getting married you know."

"Well bless me! I had no idea they were planning on getting married, good for them!" said Kingsley.

"Yes, yes the whole household is in an uproar, trying to get everything ready."

"Tell me Arthur, do you think Hermione would at least talk to me one more time about evaluating her son?"

"I think she would Kingsley, she will at least be more polite than my son."

"Very good Arthur, why don't you and Molly and Ron and Hermione and I and the baby of course have a little meeting in your parlor."

"Okay Kingsley, give me a few minutes then come on in."

A nervous quiet hung over the Weasley parlor, people were sipping their tea and waiting for Kingsley Shacklebolt to make his pitch; they didn't have to wait long.

"Hermione, as I am sure Arthur has told you, I am here to try one more time to convince you to let the Ministry of Magic perform an evaluation of your son's magical abilities. I need to tell you that it isn't my idea, I'm just following Minister Scrimgeour's orders. If it was up to me I would just say to leave you and little Harry alone and that would be the end of it."

"Thank you Kingsley, I appreciate you saying that," said Hermione.

"What makes _Minister_ Scrimgeour think that Hermione would have changed her mind," asked an obviously irritated Ron.

"The Minister's new proposal is this. Any evaluation that is to be done on Harry would be by Madame Arnott and myself, no one else from the Ministry would be involved and no one else would even have contact with the baby. There would be a strict set of non-invasive procedures that would be conducted and Hermione would have to approve of them first."

"I still don't like it," said Ron.

"This is something that really needs to be decided by the baby's Mother," said Kingsley.

All eyes in the room turned to Hermione.

"Ron, I understand how you feel and believe me if Minister Scrimgeour was going to be involved there would be no question in my mind, my answer would be a resounding no," said Hermione.

"Hermione you can't mean that you are actually considering allowing this evaluation?" said Ron.

"Ron, this is Kingsley, our friend. I trust both him and Madame Arnott to do the right thing. Besides it might be in little Harry's best interest to try and figure out the extent of his powers, so that we know how to help him along as he grows older, you know, so that we can help guide his career. I would be allowed to accompany Harry wouldn't I Kingsley?" said Hermione.

"Of course you will come with him Hermione. I expect that Harry wouldn't have it any other way," said Kingsley as he turned and gave a knowing wink to the baby.

It was at this point that little Harry surprised everyone by giving out a loud shriek. It wasn't one of his happy yells, it was more like a cry of pure terror. Hermione tried to comfort her son and he did finally calm down a bit but he continued to cast a wary eye on Kingsley.

"You see Hermione, Harry doesn't want to go!" said Ron.

"How long would this evaluation take, Kingsley?" asked Hermione.

"Madame Arnott and I figured about two hours Hermione."

"All right then, we'll do it," said Hermione.

"Hermione are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Ron.

"Ron, I just want to get this all behind us. Maybe we can get some questions answered. If we do this now then we can just concentrate on the wedding and of course the honeymoon," said Hermione as she took Ron by the hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ron knew that he had lost the argument and finally agreed to Hermione's decision. He wasn't prepared though when Kingsley said he would like to leave with Hermione and her baby immediately.

"The sooner we get started the sooner you get back home Hermione," said Kingsley who seemed to be in a bit of a rush.

"I suppose you're right Kingsley, if we are going to do this then there is no need to delay," said Hermione.

Hermione gave Ron a long hug and asked him to please not worry, as long as she and the baby were with Kingsley they would be safe. Hermione then gave hugs all around told everyone not to worry. She placed little Harry in his traveling basket along with the things a baby might need. Kingsley and Hermione with her basket full of Harry stepped into the back yard, waved good-bye and then apparated away.

Later that evening every thing was quiet at the Burrow as Ron stood by the kitchen door staring into the back yard.

"Everything will be alright Ron," said Molly to her worried son.

"Its been longer that two hours Mum! He said two hours!"

"He said _about_ two hours Ron, you know how these things go, usually run longer than planned," said Molly.

"But Mum I…"

Ron never got a chance to finish his sentence. He was interrupted by a blinding silver light that flashed into the kitchen. It was a Patronus… a magnificent silver Lynx… It was Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus… from within the Patronus they heard Shacklebolt's booming voice; "_**POLYJUICE… IT WAS A TRAP… THE MINISTRY HAS TAKEN HERMIONE AND HER BABY…!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

(8)

Hermione's Baby

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A Father's Gift

Hermione looked around, desperately trying to locate her son. She couldn't move a muscle but she could see the form of little Harry lying near her. He had some sort of strange cloth bag over his head; she couldn't tell if he was alive or not.

"Ah, Miss Granger, back with us I see," said a raspy voice that Hermione instantly recognized as that of Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic. "I am going to release you now Miss Granger but you must promise me that you will not attempt to escape. So far no real harm has come to you or the child but that can all change very quickly. When I release you just lay there as if you were still under the body bind curse, any movement at all will put the both of you in the greatest danger."

Scrimgeour took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione, "Finite Incantium."

Hermione immediately felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off her. She wanted to grab little Harry but instead obeyed Scrimgeour's instructions to the letter.

"Very good Miss Granger, you follow instructions well."

"What about my baby? What have you done to him?"

"No need to worry my dear, he has not been harmed. He too has been subjected to a body bind curse but that is all."

"What about that sack thing covering his head? How can he breathe?"

"We felt it necessary to take that precaution my dear; we have all seen what your talented son can do with a mere look. The sack covering his head prevents him from making eye contact with anyone while at the same time allowing him to breathe normally. We hope to remove the sack soon but that depends on you Miss Granger and how well you can control your child."

"Control him? Are you mad? I have no control over him with regard to his powers! I haven't had anything to do with any magic that he has performed!"

Hermione felt herself being overcome with rage but she still didn't move, she would do nothing to jeopardize little Harry.

"Very good Miss Granger, it's very obvious that you would like nothing better than to kill me right now and yet you still remain motionless as I directed you to do. I think that your love for your son will in the end allow for the three of us to come to an understanding."

"The three of us?" asked Hermione.

"Why yes Miss Granger; you, myself and of course your son. "

The Burrow was a scene of chaos. Everyone was talking at once while at the same time double checking that they had their wands with them and trying to decide what else they might need to take with them on their quest to rescue Hermione and Little Harry.

"Quiet everyone! Quiet now! We have to form a plan to get them back! We can't just go storming off to the Ministry in a frontal attack, they would stop us in our tracks," said Arthur, his voice rising above the fray.

"But Dad…!" started Ron but he never got a chance to finish his sentence as there came a pounding on the kitchen door.

"Open the door! It's me, Kingsley!"

The Weasley Wizards pointed their collective wands at the door as Arthur cautiously opened it. It was indeed Kingsley Shackelbolt and he was somewhat the worse for wear as he showed signs of multiple bruises and abrasions.

"Kingsley, come in and sit down; you look a mess," said Molly.

They helped him to a nearby chair and Arthur poured him a tall glass of Ogden's Old Fire Whiskey.

"Thank you Arthur, that helps," said Kingsley, gratefully.

"What has happened Kingsley? What has happened to Hermione and the baby?" asked Molly.

"It's the minister; he's gone completely round the bend! He seems to think that the Ministry for Magic can somehow harness little Harry's powers and turn him into some sort of weapon, controlled by the ministry to do its bidding," said Kingsley as he downed the potent drink; Arthur poured him another.

"I say we go in there right now and take them back by force!" said Ron, his face reddened with anger.

"No doubt that is what the Minister expects and wants you to do Ron. They'll be waiting for you if you try that," said Kingsley.

"How did it happen? How did they overcome you?" asked Arthur.

"Slipped a sleeping potion in my drink they did. One moment I was enjoying a glass of wine while working on some reports in my quarters and the next thing I knew I was in a full body bind curse and chained in the dungeons with the Minister plucking hairs from my head for the Polyjuice potion!"

"How did you manage to get away then?" asked Molly.

"Madame Arnot; bless her soul. She had seen them spiriting me away to the dungeons and managed to release me after the Minister and his minions were done with me. I sent my patronus to you straightaway," said Kingsley.

"Where is Madame Arnot then?" asked Ron.

Kingsley looked down at his drink, his face registering deep pain.

"As we were escaping the ministry the alarm was sounded and we had to fight our way out. Before she could apparate she took a full blast from a killing curse; her crumpled form was the last thing I saw as I apparated away from the ministry," said Kingsley.

"Such a brave woman," said Molly.

"We'll make them pay for her death, I assure you that," said Kingsley.

"But how, how will we get into the ministry and set things right," asked Ron.

"It will be difficult, they will be guarding the ministry even more closely now, probably expect us to use their own Polyjuice trick to get in," said Kingsley.

I had thought of that but I don't know who we could get ingredients from or how we would get them," said Ron.

"WAIT!" yelled Ginny, her voice rising almost to a shriek.

"What is it Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Molly.

"I think I have the answer Mum. In that old chest that Hermione keeps in her room!"

"Yes, yes what about the chest?" asked Arthur.

"Hermione told me once that she kept several items that belonged to Harry, Harry senior that is, in that chest. One of those things was Harry's invisibility cloak which he had wrapped around Hermione to protect her when the Death eaters were closing in. If the cloak is there one of us can use it to enter the ministry and then let the others in!" cried Ginny.

Without a word everyone charged off to Hermione's room where they dragged her old chest out of the closet.

"I hope it's still there; hope it's big enough to go round me," said Fred.

"What do you me go around you? I'm the one who's going!" shouted George.

"Quiet the both of you! Let's see if the cloak is still there before we argue about who is going to use it," said Arthur.

The chest was locked but that presented no problem to a room full of witches and wizards who soon had the lock blasted off and the chest opened. There, lying neatly folded on top of the other items from Harry James Potter's meager legacy was his invisibility cloak.

"Quick, hand it here so I can get going!" yelled Fred.

"Not so fast mate, who says you're to go?" asked George.

"You both seem to be forgetting something. Hermione is my finance and if anyone is going to rescue her it's going to be me," said Ron, clenching his fists and staring defiantly at the others.

A huge argument erupted over who would be the best choice to enter the ministry, covered by the invisibility cloak. Finally a small but powerful voice made itself heard above the din.

"Stop it! Stop it all of you! We have to act quickly we don't have time for this. The logical person to go is me and I'm going," said Ginny.

"Ginny, no; why you?" asked Molly.

"Yes, why you?" came a chorus of voices.

"Because I'm the smallest and the cloak would have trouble covering any of the rest of you, except for Fleur of course."

Fleur smiled at this unexpected compliment from Ginny, even though Ginny hadn't realized it was a compliment.

"Ginny, Kingsley and I know the layout of the ministry better than anyone here; one of us should go," said Arthur.

"Both of you are too big to be adequately protected by the cloak and Fleur can't go because she knows nothing about where things are at the ministry. It's time for all those trips you took me on to the ministry to pay off Dad," said Ginny.

An argument started to build once again but stopped immediately when Arthur raised his hand.

"What's your plan for getting inside Ginny?" asked Arthur.

"Arthur, no!" pleaded Molly but Arthur bade Ginny to continue.

"Pretty simple actually, Dad. I thought I would just insert myself into the mob of early morning workers and lose myself in the crowd. The cloak should be able to keep me well hidden and then I can try to figure out where they are keeping Hermione and little Harry."

"I might be able to help you there Ginny. I suspect that they are holding them in a small room near the Minister's office. That room is often used by the Aurors when they have a _special_ person that they want to hold for questioning. There is a floo connection right next to that room so that if you determine that is where they are being held you can send your Patronus with a message to us and we will attack in force through the floo connection," said Kingsley.

"Why don't I just use that floo connection in the first place?" asked Ginny.

"Can't do that Ginny, you know how the fireplaces flare up when someone is arriving or leaving, that would warn them that someone was using the network, invisible or not," replied Arthur.

"Besides, we need you to make sure of Hermione's and the baby's location before we go busting in," said Arthur.

"I should also try to set them free before I send my Patronus, so as not to delay our escape," said Ginny, rather calmly.

"No! I won't have it! It's too much to ask of a child! I won't let her do it, I won't let her risk her life!" wailed Molly.

"Mum, stop it!" yelled Ginny, staring directly at her Mother. "I am not a child any longer, I am a full-fledged, wand-waving witch and I am best suited to enter the ministry and find Hermione and Harry. You say you won't let me risk my life! What about the lives of Hermione and little Harry; would you have me just stand by and do nothing?"

Molly turned away from the group and began sobbing heavily. Ginny put her arms around her Mum and held her tight.

"I'll be careful Mum, I promise."

Molly turned to face the group and attempted to dry her eyes.

"All right then, if my little girl is going to do this thing then let's go over the plan."

They all gathered around the kitchen table and plotted the rescue of Hermione and her baby.

Two men camped beside a small stream near the Muggle village of Ottery St. Catchpole. One of the men was quite large, over six feet tall and near three hundred pounds. The other man was much smaller but that was not what distinguished him the most. This second man was bent and misshapen, his face horribly disfigured and it seemed as if every step caused him the utmost agony.

"We could have just apparated right to the place you know, instead of camping out in the damp," complained the big man.

"You know my reasons, Alec," replied the smaller man.

"Yes, yes I know your reasons and I think their codswallop!"

"Never the less, I am in charge of this mission and you will do as I say. Is that understood Alec?"

"Yes I understand, Jamison. I still can't get used to calling you by that name."

"It is the name I have chosen."

"I know it is the name you have chosen but I still think you are making a mistake. You should go talk to them; you should especially talk to the girl. You know that she would want to see you, be with you, especially since she has…"

"That's enough Alec! I know you are just trying to be a friend but you know as well as I that I can't go to her. When we have observed them you have seen how happy she is now, she deserves better than this broken mess you see before you."

"I don't think it would make any difference to her."

"That's just the problem Alec it wouldn't make any difference to her."

'Then why did we come here in the first place Jamison if you aren't even going to see her or her family."

"We need information Alec. With all of the death eater activity in the area it's quite possible that the Weasleys will have some information that we can find useful. We are going to go to a spot in the woods near the house. You will contact them while I remain in hiding."

"If that's the way you want it _Jamison _then that's what we will do; it will give you a chance to see…"

"Yes, it will give me a chance to see _him_ too…"

Ginny tried to control her heavy breathing. She had made it undetected into the Ministry of Magic and she was now working her way towards the Minister for Magic's office. She had been inside this office before on a trip with her Dad. Her actual target was a small room next to the minister's office; this was the room where Kingsley felt they might be holding Hermione and little Harry. She inched herself along being ever so quiet until at last she had reached the Minister's office. She could hear voices coming from the small, adjoining room.

"So Miss Granger, do we have a deal? I remove the hood from your son and you keep his magic in check, agreed?" said Scrimgeour.

"I can't guarantee that! I told you, I have no control over his magic!" pleaded Hermione.

"Well you had better control it or it will go badly for the both of you," hissed Scrimgeour.

Ginny's mind raced. She wasn't sure that she could get through the door, fight off whoever might be in the room and rescue Hermione by herself. She made a split second decision.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

In an instant Ginny's Patronus, a silvery horse, sped away to the Burrow with a message that Kingsley had been right, they were holding Hermione and little Harry exactly where he thought they would. The whole Weasley clan would be responding in seconds, Ginny just hoped that no one had seen her Patronus take form.

Just as Ginny had expected, the Weasley family plus Kingsley all came roaring through the giant fireplace in one huge mob with wands at the ready. Ginny pointed at the door to the small office and Molly instantly waved her wand and yelled "Bombarda!" The door was blasted open and Molly led the charge into the room. The minister and two henchmen looked up dumbfounded; they were completely caught off guard. Scrimgeour's lackeys were soon dealt with but before anyone could stop the minister he had managed to grab Hermione and little Harry and exit the room through a hidden panel in the wall. This panel was soon opened but it had given Scrimgeour the time he needed; he, Hermione and little Harry were gone.

Hermione hit the ground with a thud. Next to her knelt Scrimgeour with one hand around little Harry's neck and the other holding a wand pointed directly at her.

"I think I have found a way to control this little bugger. Just threaten his Mummy and he can sense that she is in danger. Listen to me little man, my wand is pointed directly at your Mum, try anything and I'll still be quick enough to kill her in a most horrible way."

"Go ahead Harry! Kill him! He won't be fast enough to get you too!" screamed Hermione.

Little Harry did nothing; he just sat there quietly, looking at his Mum.

"Just as I thought Miss Granger, he can sense that any move on his part would put you in mortal peril."

Hermione looked around and suddenly realized where they were. They were next to the small woods situated near the Burrow.

"You foul creature, why did you bring us here?" asked Hermione.

"What better place for you and your misbegotten spawn to meet your fate Miss Granger? This is as good a place as any for you to join me in death; there will never be happiness associated with this ground again. It will always be known as the place where Hermione Granger and the bastard son of Harry Potter met their fate. You see Miss Granger, I don't have much time left, one of your _family _was adept with the **Sectumsempra** curse and I am wounded most foul."

Hermione looked up and noted for the first time that Scrimgeour was bleeding profusely from a gash to his stomach; he was rapidly losing blood.

"So you see Miss Granger, not wanting to die alone, I am going to take you and your little brat with me!"

Scrimgeour pushed little Harry to the ground and pointed his wand at the baby; in a last desperate move Hermione threw herself forward to cover her son and shield him from Scrimgeour's curse… "AVADA CAD…"

"AVADA CADAVRA!"

Hermione didn't move. She knew that she was still alive but she had heard the curse. Little Harry was wiggling under her and he seemed to be alright too. She slowly raised her head and grabbed little Harry up in her arms. A very large man was approaching them; he was a wild looking man but had a kind smiling face.

"There now miss are you okay? Let me help you up darlin."

"Who are you? What brought you here? Thank you so much for saving us," said Hermione.

"Well now miss my name is Alec and I'm an Auror, me and my partner over there was coming to the Burrow to ask Arthur if he had any good information to pass our way about death eater activity in the area. It was just luck that we happened to be here. As for saving you, Auror Jamison over there gets credit for that, he's a dead on expert when it comes to casting spells."

Hermione turned and said, "Thank you for saving my son Mr. Jamison and thank you for my life as well."

Jamison said nothing he just kept his head bowed and his face covered by the hood of his robe.

A series of pops announced the arrival of several people apparating to the Burrow. The Weasleys had returned!

"Hermione!" screamed Molly as she ran to embrace her future daughter-in-law. "We fought with some of Scrimgeour's supporters for a bit and after we had driven them off we decided to come back here and plan our next move."

Ron moved his Mum out of the way and took Hermione in one arm and little Harry in the other. "I'm never letting go of you again Hermione, neither one of you."

Hermione smiled and snuggled in Ron's arms as little Harry grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Hermione what happened here?" asked Arthur as he looked down at the body of Scrimgeour.

Hermione explained to them all about Scrimgeour and how he had planned to kill her and little Harry and how they had been saved by Auror Jamison and his partner Alec.

Hermione turned to introduce Jamison and Alec.

They all gathered around Alec and hugged him and thanked him for what he had done; they did not approach Jamison as they almost instinctively recognized that he was someone who did not like to be touched. They did verbalize their thanks to Jamison and asked if there was anything they could do for the two Aurors. Alec allowed as how it had been some time since he had a taste of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey and wondered if Arthur might have a drop or two available.

"If Molly hasn't gotten in to it I should have some," said Arthur.

"Arthur Weasley you stop that! Come into the house won't you Alec?" asked Molly.

"You too of course Mr. Jamison," said Arthur.

Jamison said nothing and just kept his head lowered.

"Jamison doesn't drink anything stronger than Butterbeer Mrs. Weasley," said Alec.

"Well can I get you a Butterbeer then?" asked Molly.

Jamison said nothing but shook his head no.

Everyone then trooped into the house except for Ron, Hermione and Jamison. Hermione noticed that little Harry seemed to have an interest in Auror Jamison and especially his full, coal black beard. As the baby stretched out his arms Hermione asked, "Would you like to hold him?"

Jamison seemed hesitant at first but then reached out to accept little Harry. Hermione was amazed when the baby squealed with happiness and showed the stranger how much he liked him by grabbing two handfuls of beard. She was just about to admonish her son when she saw that Jamison was slowing rocking the baby and little Harry was enjoying it very much.

After a time Alec and the rest came back outside; Alec was looking pretty refreshed.

Jamison handed little Harry back to his Mum, all the time being careful not to let himself be seen.

"Where are you off to now, Alec?" asked Arthur.

"I believe we'll gather up some more Aurors and see about cleaning out that mess at the ministry. Right, Jamison?"

Jamison nodded.

The Weasleys once again thanked the two Aurors for what they had done; Alec apparated away to the ministry. Jamison lingered for a moment taking in the sight of the Weasley clan one more time; little Harry smiled at him with the biggest smile he could muster.

Jamison waved at little Harry and was gone…

THE END


End file.
